Kingdom Hearts III: The Threat of Evil
by TheFinalfreakfantasy
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi think, that it's all over, safe and sound. But when they heard that Maleficent had built another fortress, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy call the Keybearers back into action! Current world: Wild West
1. Introduction

**KINGDOM HEARTS III:**

**The Threat of the Evil**

Chapter 0:

Introduction

Hello! My name is TheFinalfreakfantasy. Today I bring you this story about Kingdom Hearts III. We are all waiting for Kingdom Hearts III (no, this is different than the 3 spin-offs/prequels, Tetsuya Nomura himself said that there's gonna be a third Kingdom Hearts) with impatience and thoughts about what kind of game it will be. Many fan-fictioners (or fan-fiction writers) have written stories about Kingdom Hearts III, but now it's my turn to shine!

As a warning: this story contains violence, maybe (note: maybe) very mild blood and romance. So there will be NO adult themes whatsoever! This story is rated K-12 (PG-13) just to be safe.

Disclaimer: let's see… I do not own Square Enix, Walt Disney Corp., Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks, Marvel, Nickelodeon, LucasArts, Bandai, Insomniac Games or Studio Ghibli. Yeah, I'm a big copyright law-breaker, but don't sue me!

This story has (of course) my OC's and some of my little-brother's OC's. This also has my own Heartless and Nobodies and extra enemies, which you may have not seen before. Also there are many new worlds and old worlds.

Now that we are blabbering about something that doesn't really matter, I'm going to tell something that DOES matter, so you won't get carried off:

Remember that Sora and his "gang" defeated Xemnas, leader of the Organization XIII. But they didn't defeat Maleficent and her lackey, Pete. Maleficent had said that the World That Never Was would make a fine fortress. But since The World That Never Was obviously was destroyed, she decided to make a fortress of Evil somewhere else. That's why she made the… well; you know when you read there. And secondly, remember the letter Kairi brought to Sora and Riku? This story has the letter's text, and it might surprise you, even shock you and even scare you. Well, not really. I just made that up, because all of them started with an 's'. Look: Surprise, Shock, Scare… oh, never mind!

And in case you wondered one thing, the romance in this story is between very obvious pair and a few else. AND IT'S NOT SORA AND RIKU!!!

Without further ado, let's start the story. It all started on a beautiful day at Destiny Islands…


	2. The Letter and Forgetting It

Chapter 1:

The Letter and forgetting it

"From the King?" Sora said and took the letter. Riku and Kairi gathered around him. The letter said:

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi!_

_Sorry to bother ya, but things are not going very well anymore. __Maleficent and Pete are still at large and they have built a new fortress to a place called Universe of Evil. Maleficent made that herself. There is no much time. As soon as the Gummi ship brings you here to Disney Castle, I will explain more._

_His Noble Majesty The King Mickey Mouse_

"The King certainly is asking for honour", Kairi giggled meaning the signature.

"A new fortress?" Riku said. "That's just great!" Riku kicked the Paopu-tree.

"Universe of Evil…" Sora said.

"When does the Gummi Ship come to pick us up?" Kairi wondered.

"I don't know", Sora replied. "But I don't want it to be too soon. We just got here."

"My parents were wondering where I had been all this time", Riku said. "And they suggested if we could go to a picnic and explain everything."

"I know", Sora said. "Mom had a call from your mother."

"And my dad", Kairi said. "He said it was next Thursday."

"A day after tomorrow", Riku said. "Oh God, I wish the Gummi Ship would come tomorrow!"

On the following evening, Sora's mom made a dinner, which could do as a festival food, just for Sora.

"Just eat your tummy full, sweetheart", his mother said. Sora's mother had brown straight hair and blue eyes. Her husband died in a plane crash, when Sora was just born. So Sora didn't recall anything about his dad. Sora ate as much as his stomach could handle. He ate chicken, pork, Cesar sallad, tuna, mushrooms and other good food (although I don't like mushrooms), until he could only eat chocolate ice cream.

"I can't remember when I last time ate this well!" Sora said when he had finished eating.

"Why can't you tell me where were you?" his mother asked. Sora got up.

"I'm kinda tired, good night, mom!" he hugged his mother and ran upstairs, into his room and locked the door. He sighed in relief. He certainly didn't want to tell about his adventures now. He changed into his pajamas (noticing that they were too small for him) and went into his bed. He thought a lot before he fell asleep.

Maleficent stood on a balcony on the Fortress of Evil. Everywhere was dark, and the horizon was red and stormy. She turned around to face a Sora-looking shadowy figure, which had a robe with a Heartless insingia and yellow eyes.

"You know what to do, Khurka", Maleficent said. Khurka-named man nodded and melted into ground. Maleficent walked inside and the Heartless on the walls looked at her go.

Sora was dreaming. He was in front of a huge black castle with many towers. He went in and massive amount of Heartless waited for him. Sora pulled away his Keyblade and then he just saw white.

Kurkha flew to the space with his throughoutly dark Gummi Ship and towards the Destiny Islands. It was night now, so no one could notice a Heartless walking in the streets. Kurkha flew inside a huge house with a balcony. There slept the Princess of Hearts. Kurkha went next to her and clawed her forehead. There weren't any wounds, but some blue strings flew from her head into Kurkha's hand. He stopped and flew inside another house and did the same to the Dark Keybearer. Then he flew inside another house with the Keyblade Master himself. Kurkha smirked at his original body and took the blue strings. He flew back into his own dimension.

Sora woke up and went happily downstairs.

"Good day, mom!" Sora said. "Can I go to the Islands with Riku and Kairi?"

"Of course, sweetheart", his mother said while she was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Sora went out and saw Riku on the opposite side of the street. Sora went to him.

"Morning, Riku", he said.

"Morning", Riku said. "Do you have a strange feeling? Because I do."

"What kind of?" Sora asked.

"Well, you know these situations when you have something urgent you need to remember and then you don't?" Riku asked.

"Yeah", Sora said.

"That's kind of feeling I'm talking about", Riku said. "It's like I was going to do something yesterday and today I can't recall what it was."

"Well, now when you said that…" Sora tried to remember. He also had to do something he doesn't remember. It was something about last years, but what?

"Come on, Sora", Riku said. "Let's go to the Islands to see if Kairi's still there."

"Kairi…" Sora said. Kairi felt now somehow strange. Like she had done something big.

"Yes", Riku said. "Which one of us you think she likes better?"

"Probably me", Sora said. "I'm the handsome one." Then Riku laughed and Sora looked at him. He attacked Riku and they wrestled on each other. Riku was still laughing, while Sora attacked him, and didn't see it coming. They wrestled with Sora always winning. When they quit, Riku was panting.

"When did you become that strong?" Riku asked. "And where'd you get that?" Sora looked at his hand. A strange big key-looking thing was in his hand. Sora gasped and threw it away. It disappeared, but appeared again in Sora's hand.

"This is creepy", Sora said and made the key disappear. "First we can't remember something important and now I have this strange key."

They shrugged and ran to the Islands, where they told Kairi the whole thing.

"I had that feeling, too", Kairi said. "And look what I found!" She took a bottle with the King's letter inside.

"What is that?" Sora asked. He took the bottle and read the letter.

"Maleficent and Pete?" Riku read. "Universe of Evil?"

"Gummi Ship?" Kairi read. "Disney Castle?"

"His Noble Majesty The King Mickey Mouse?" Sora read. They looked at each other.

"What the heck is that?" Riku asked.

"A letter", Sora replied.

"Yes, I know that, but what the heck was that all about?" Riku exclaimed. "Like, there's something evil happening and there are some bad guys at large. And how does this King Mickey know us?"

"Maybe this letter could be part of that thing we forgot?" Kairi suggested.

"Could be", Sora said. "But this doesn't make any sense!" Sora said pulling his Keyblade up. Riku looked at the Keyblade and felt something in his palm.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed. Now Riku also had a Keyblade in his hand. Kairi walked backwards before she also had a key.

"What's going on here?" Sora asked. Sora's key was silver and it had yellow handle, Riku's one was dark and had a red angel-wing as a tip of the blade and Kairi had a blade that had flowers and a wave as its handle. "All of them are different!"

"Maybe we should send an answering letter to the King", Kairi said. "Maybe he can explain all."

"We don't know his address", Riku reminded.

"We do!" Sora said. "He lives in the Disney Castle!" He pointed at the word.

"I write it", Kairi said. "I'll get pencil!"

"I'll get paper!" Sora and Riku said together. They started to fight again.

Later when they had the things they started to write.

_Your Majesty The King Mickey Mouse_

_We are honoured that you asked our help, but we don't even know what's this rabble all about. We don't know about Maleficent, Pete, Disney Castle or these strange keys we have. So please, if you could explain us everything, we would be able to help._

_Sora, Riku and Kairi_


	3. Help Is at Hand!

Chapter 2:

Help is at hand

Goofy, The Highest Royal Knight of the Disney Castle, walked through Castle Halls. He hummed the Mickey Mouse March while he was walking to get the mail. He said 'hiya' to all inhabitants of the Castle he saw, which were Chip and Dale, the Royal Gummi Ship Mechanics, Pluto, the Royal Hound, and the Brooms (though they were too busy to answer). He came to the garden, where the mail-box was. It was red, and it said: "Disney Castle". There was mail inside it. Goofy took them out.

"Bill, bill, bill, threatening letter, bill, letter from Aunt Janice…" Goofy looked more closely at it. "No, a threatening letter", he saw the bottle with the letter. "A letter from… Sora!"

Goofy brought the letter to King Mickey. He bowed and dismissed. King Mickey read the letter out loud and Queen Minnie and Donald Duck (the Highest Royal Court Magician of the Disney Castle) were next to him. They gasped when they heard what the letter said.

"This is awful!" Queen Minnie said. "What should we do, King Mickey?"

"There's only one thing to do!" Mickey said. "Donald, get Goofy and meet me at the Gummi Hangar!" Donald saluted and ran away.

"They don't know what the Keyblade is?" Minnie said. "How could that be?"

"Their memories are maybe deleted", Mickey said. "And I know only one who could have done that; Maleficent!"

Maleficent laughed on her dark chair. Khurka stood in front of her.

"So you deleted their memories?" she asked.

"Yes", Khurka replied. "They can't remember anything about their journeys, the Keyblade, not even Kingdom Hearts."

"What a pity", Maleficent said. "They were really nice opponents. Oh well, we still have the King and his idiot lackeys." Kurkha chuckled.

"We must still be cautious", he said. "They lost only their memories, not strength nor the Keyblades."

"Yes", Maleficent said. "We can not take the Keyblades, but I can send someone to take their strength."

"Who?" Kurkha asked. Maleficent smirked.

"The Heartless", she replied. Kurkha laughed.

"You're good", he said.

"I know", Maleficent said.

The King, Donald and Goofy flew with the Royal Gummi Ship, the Kingdom. King Mickey drove, Donald was the navigator and Goofy was the spotter.

"Destiny Islands, dead ahead, captain!" Goofy shouted.

"We're right next to you, you don't have to yell!" Donald growled.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Mickey ordered. "We are starting the landing."

Sora, Riku and Kairi sat on the Paopu tree, when they spotted the Gummi Ship.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It's the Gummi Ship", Riku realized. Gummi Ship landed on the shore, and three funny-looking figures came out of the Ship.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted. Sora was confused, because he didn't know how this strange creature knew his name.

"He doesn't remember you!" Donald exclaimed.

"What?" Goofy said. "How's that?" King Mickey walked forward and jumped to the small island with the Paopu tree.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi", he saluted. "I'm King Mickey." Sora, Riku and Kairi gasped and quickly bowed. "You don't have to bow after that what you've done." The three looked at each other.

"What is..?" Sora asked, but Mickey stopped her.

"You are the Keyblade Master, Sora", Mickey said. "That is the Keyblade you're wielding. I have one too." Mickey took his Keyblade, which was a copy of Sora's, but only golden. "And Riku. You are the Dark Keybearer. You learnt some dark powers from Xehanort's Heartless." Riku looked at his Keyblade. "And Kairi, you are the seventh Princess of Hearts. You have the power to open the final Keyhole. And you got your Keyblade from Riku." Kairi looked at Riku. "You together fought the Heartless and Nobodies, Xehanort's Heartless and his Nobody, too."

"What are the Heartless and the Nobodies?" Kairi asked.

"Heartless are dark creatures, that are born from the darkness in peoples' hearts", Mickey replied. "And Nobodies are the shell, which they left behind. Organization XIII, Maleficent, Xehanort's Heartless, those are the bad guys you have fought against! Don't you remember?" Sora, Riku and Kairi shook their heads. Mickey sighed, but then got an idea. "Donald, Goofy, come here!" Donald and Goofy ran to their King.

"Hiya, Sora!" said Goofy and 'ahyuck'-ed. Donald quacked.

"I can't believe you don't remember us!" he yelled. "Why, I oughta…" Then something snapped inside Sora's head and he hugged Donald and Goofy.

"Donald!" he yelled. "You are always so short-tempered! And Goofy! You are that kind of funny guy!" Donald and Goofy hugged him back. Sora broke out and took his Keyblade. "And now I remember the Keyblade." He looked at Riku and Kairi. "Don't you guys remember it?" Riku and Kairi shook their heads again. Sora looked at the ground, but then he got an idea. "Kairi, what's that in your left pocket?" Kairi dug her left pocket and found the Oathkeeper. She looked at Sora, then the King, Donald and Goofy.

"I remember now!" Kairi said. "Sora saved me, when I had lost my consciousness. And Riku…" She turned to Riku. "You saved me from Saïx!" Then Riku remembered everything, too.

"Yeah!" he said. "And I was once Xehanort's Heartless. I was co-operating with Ansem the Wise." They all turned into the King.

"Your Majesty, we are ready for another journey!" Sora said and they saluted. Mickey smiled.

"You have everything you need?" Mickey asked and everybody nodded. "Let's go, then!"

Everyone boarded the Gummi Ship. Kairi was the most excited, because she had never been aboard the Gummi. She was eager to hear everything about them. Donald explained about all kind of stuff to Kairi, while Sora walked around and Riku sat next to Mickey.

"…You must now what every little button and lever does…" Donald said.

"…And they say that she has an army of them…" Mickey said.

"…Ahyuck!" Goofy said. Sora looked around the ship. It was different of the ship he used to fly with Donald and Goofy. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. Sora made himself lemonade. He walked back into cockpit, and sat down to drink. Donald watched at him.

"…And when you… HEY!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you get that?"

"Kitchen", Sora replied. Donald ran there, too, and came back soon with five glasses of lemonade. One he kept for himself, and others he gave away. The King refused to drink, so Riku drank it for him. Of course, that angered Sora and Donald, and they began to fight.

Soon they arrived to Disney Castle. Queen Minnie, Princess Daisy and other personnel were waiting for them. Chip and Dale jumped up and down when they saw Sora. Pluto ran to lick Kairi. Minnie and Daisy said hello.

"How was your trip?" Minnie asked.

"Excellent, Your Majesty!" Donald said. "We have brought the Keybearers!"

"Everyone, gather to the Library!" Mickey ordered and they marched inside.

They were sitting by a circular table. Hewey, Dewey, Louie and Uncle Scrooge were sitting with them.

"I called you here to discuss about a serious problem", Mickey said. "Maleficent, Pete and some other evil guys have formed their own Organization. It's called the Evil Eighteen." Everyone was whispering. "Listen!" And everyone listened. "They have three sections; The Heartless, The Nobodies and The Unknowns."

"Unknowns?" Sora repeated.

"Yes", Mickey said. "When a Nobody is born, it leaves behind one very improtant thing; Soul. The Unknown takes it and becomes… well, the Unkown."

"But who are the evil guys?" Riku asked.

"I don't know", Mickey said. "But you meet them as you begin your journey. We need to destroy the whole Eighteen, before it's too late! Me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy will split up to two groups. I will go with Donald and Goofy, and Sora, you will go with Riku and Kairi."

"Yes, sir!" Sora exclaimed. This may become another exciting journey to save the worlds...


	4. The Gullwings swoop into action!

Chapter 3:

Gullwings Swoop into Action!

Sora, Riku and Kairi got their own Gummi Ship. It was called Zantetsuken (Yeah, I know it sounds familiar!). It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms (Ladies and Gentlemen) and the cockpit. Sora had the left bedroom, Kairi got the right and Riku the center. Sora flew the Gummi, Riku was the Navigator and Kairi was the spotter.

"OK, let's see", Kairi said. "Here is a monitor where you can see the name of the planet. And also its climate, temperature, weather…"

"We don't need that information, thank you", Riku said.

"Yeah", Sora said. "Just make sure to inform us if there are planets in sight."

"OK", Kairi said.

After an hour Sora toggled the Auto-pilot on and they went to eat something. Riku made them some spaghetti bolonaiz.

"Mmm…" Sora said. "Hih ih hehy hooh!"

"Don't eat your mouth full", Kairi giggled.

"OK, mommy", Sora grinned. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Remember to wipe your nose before you go out and play!" he teased.

"Aww, but Riku!" Sora moaned.

"No fighting with your uncle!" Kairi said.

"Uncle?" Riku repeated. "UNCLE?"

"Calm down, it's only a joke!" Kairi said.

"I know", Riku said. "But still..." They finished their lunches and went back to do what they were doing.

Soon Kairi stood up and yelled:

"Planet called Spira is in sight!"

"Let's go!" Sora said. "Riku, the coordinates."

"46 degrees to the right", Riku said, and Sora turned the steering-thingy. They started the landing.

They landed on a small area with roots and moss. Sora looked around and saw houses. Some of them were shops and some were just normal houses. One was a big, two-door house where was noise inside:

"Be quiet!" said a squeaky girl's voice. Sora noticed something familiar about it.

"Uh! How dare you to speak to your leader like that?" said a man, maybe through radio.

"Shut up already!" the girl said.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked a man's voice. "It's you three again!"

"Sounds like they're in trouble!" Sora said and they barged in. They came into a hall. Two Dusks were standing there. But other one was green and other one red. Then a small cricket, named Jiminy Cricket jumped out of Sora's pocket.

"You can check my journal", Jiminy said. "They are called Goons." He dived back into the pocket.

**Goon**

Goons are Dusk-like Nobodies that serve Leblanc Syndicate. Green ones use physical attacks and red ones use magical.

Sora attacked the green one, which dodged Sora's attacks and then attacked. Sora flew back, but was still standing. He threw his Keyblade and it hit the Goon's head. Goon fell back and stood quickly up. Meanwhile Kairi and Riku fought with the red Goon. The Goon used fire magic and Kairi had trouble to stay up. Riku shot Dark Aura at the Goon but it used a magical shield.

"They're too powerful!" Riku said.

"We must go on!" Sora said and ran past the Goons. They went through a door and came into a room with a passage in the other side. There was a fat guy sitting unconcious by the passage.

"We better hurry", said a new voice from the passage. This was also a girl, only more adult-sounding. Sora knew who it was.

"Come on!" he said and they ran into the passage. They had to fight some Goons, but they were easier. Then they saw three girls facing a woman and two guys, other one was thin with two guns and other one was the fat guy with a shield.

"Give back the sphere, loves!" the woman said. She had a pink dress (unlike FFX-2 she now has closed outfit) and a fan. And the three girls were the Gullwings; Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

"No, Leblanc!" Yuna said. "The sphere is ours now!" She drew her guns and shot few times. Fat guy, Ormi put the shield in front of the bullets. The thin guy, Logos shot a big bullet. Paine made a magical shield.

"Hold on!" Sora yelled.

"Sora?" Yuna asked. "Is that you?"

"Well, well", said Paine.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Rikku asked. The girls weren't fairies anymore. They were normal people.

"How afwul!" Leblanc mocked. "There are another three menaces!" She waved her fan and a gust of wind hit Sora, Riku and Kairi. Ormi and Logos were now facing the Gullwings and Leblanc was facing the Keybearers.

"Get a load of this!" Ormi said and threw his shield at Rikku. Rikku didn't have time to dodge, and fell down. Paine sliced Logos with her sword few times. Logos was hurt but not pushed down. He rolled his gun-barrel and shot.

"Blast!" he said, as his Russian Roulette didn't work.

Among fighting, Leblanc also used Haste on her lackeys. She used Sonic Fan-attack, which had severe consequences. Riku was already down, Kairi was panting heavily and Sora fighted with rage, but no avail.

"You are losing, loves", Leblanc said. "Even with that ridiculous weapon." Leblanc used Sonic Fan and the three fell down. "Let's get them boys!"

"Our practice is finally paying off!" Ormi exclaimed.

"Practice?" Logos asked confused. "What practice?" Leblanc made a huge tornado with her fan, where Sora, Yuna, Riku, Rikku, Kairi and Paine were sucked in. Logos shot two bullets per person and when the tornado disappeared, Ormi jumped on them. All six were now down.

"It'll take a thousand years before you can take on the mighty Leblanc!" Leblanc said and made a blow-kiss.

"Now!" said Yuna and got up with Rikku and Paine. Rikku and Paine glowed and they had same looking outfit as Yuna, only differently colored.

"Trigger Happy!" they said and started to fire with both guns. Leblanc and her goons took the bullets and fell down. Rikku changed into white outfit and healed Sora, Riku and Kairi with Curaga.

"OK, we give up!" Leblanc shrieked. "Just take the sphere with you!"

**Leblanc**

Leader of the Leblanc Syndicate. She is a spherehunter. She loves Nooj and calls people as "loves". Leblanc first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2_ (2004).

**Logos**

Works with Leblanc and his fellow Ormi and is smarter than him. He uses two guns to attack. Logos was seen first in _Final Fantasy X-2_ (2004).

**Ormi**

Works with Leblanc and his fellow Logos and is stronger than him. He uses his big shield and powerful arms to attack. Ormi appeared for the first time in _Final Fantasy X-2_ (2004).

"How did you become like this?" Sora asked.

"Well, as soon as you left the Radiant Garden, we were stealing some… things", Rikku said.

"Then we found a Garment Grid", Yuna said. "With that we can swap between dresspheres."

"Dresspheres are different costumes with different abilities", Rikku explained.

"What is that sphere for?" Kairi asked.

"We don't know yet", Yuna replied. "We had only a half of this and then Leblanc stole it."

"It appeared that she took it because she had the other half!" Rikku said.

"Let's take the sphere to Celsius before Leblanc changes her mind", Paine said.

"What is Celsius?" Sora asked.

"Our airship", Paine answered. Then Leblanc and her goons came to them. Sora pulled out his Keyblade.

"Put that away, key-brat!" Leblanc ordered. "I have to confess something. One day a black-horned lady came here."

"Maleficent!" Sora exclaimed.

"She offered me a job", Leblanc said. "She said that I could get a lot of spheres if I would kill you three." She pointed at Sora, Riku and Kairi with her fan. "I can not do that anymore."

"But boss!" Logos exclaimed. "What about Nooj?" Leblanc turned around.

"I have to find another way to give my Noojie-Woojie a lot of spheres", Leblanc said.

"Nooj?" Riku repeated.

"Noojie-Woojie?" Rikku repeated.

"Nooj is the leader of the Youth League", Yuna said.

"And I call him Noojie-Woojie!" Leblanc shouted to Rikku. "My Noojie-Woojie!" Kairi giggled without Leblanc noticing. "Well, let's go to your airship. I always wanted to fly with that thing!" Leblanc ran away with Ormi and Logos.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled.  
"So, are we leaving too?" Paine asked.

**Yuna**

Former High Summoner, Yuna is a member of the Gullwings, small group that hunts spheres. She uses guns in battle. She is looking for someone. Yuna first appeared in _Final Fantasy X_ (2002).

**Rikku**

Rikku is an Al Bhed. She is Yuna's cousin and looks and sounds like a teen-ager. She uses two small knives in battle. Rikku first appeared in _Final Fantasy X_ (2002).

**Paine**

Paine joined the Gullwings shortly before Yuna. Her past is currently unknown. But it's related to Crimson Squad somehow. Paine first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2_ (2004).


	5. Bevelle's Secrets

Chapter 4:

Bevelle's secrets

Celsius was a big red airship. It had a deck, a cabin, a bridge and an engine room. In the cabin were beds, Gullwings' shop that was kept by Barkeep-named Hypello and a chocobo (a huge yellow bird) with a little girl named Calli.

"I always wanted to ride a chocobo!" she said. Kairi stroked the chocobo's head.

"So cute", she said.

In the bridge there were Brother, Rikku's brother and Yuna's cousin, Buddy, Brother's old friend and Shinra, the Gullwings' little genius.

"I have researched that sphere and it appears to be a movie sphere", Shinra said.

"Let's watch it!" Rikku exclaimed. Leblanc, Logos and Ormi came down.

"I already saw it", Leblanc said. "There's no need to do that anymore."

"Oh yeah, but we didn't see it yet", Rikku said.

"I'm going to watch it", Shinra said and turned on the sphere. It showed a huge machine that looked like a mammoth's head without the trunk. The sphere showed some guards and signs on the wall. Then the recording stopped.

"That colossus is known as Vegnagun", Leblanc explained. "Nooj wanted to see it and he said this was recorded under Bevelle. He said that it needs to be destroyed."

"I see Bevelle hasn't lost its old fondness of secrets", Paine said.

"We better go check it out", said Buddy.

"There aren't any spherewaves coming from there", Shinra said. "But the Vegnagun might be worth going."

"What are we waiting for?" Brother shouted. "Gullwings, let's go!"

"Are you coming too?" Yuna asked Sora.

"Of course", Sora said. "Who knows, some Maleficent's lackeys might be there?"

**Brother**

Brother is an Al Bhed and a brother of Rikku. He first couldn't speak English so well, but improved his skills just to be able to talk with Yuna. Brother first appeared in _Final Fantasy X_ (2002).

**Buddy**

Buddy is an Al Bhed and a friend of Brother. He is the navigator of Celsius. He was one of the first members of Gullwings. Buddy first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2_ (2004).

**Shinra**

Shinra is an Al Bhed, too. He is the genius of the Gullwings and knows everything. But sometimes he doesn't know the answer, "he's just a kid." Shinra first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2_ (2004).

The Celsius flew over Bevelle.

"Whoa!" Sora said with awe. Bevelle sure was grand. It had flags, walls and water trenches. The streets were marble and people walked in royal-looking clothes.

"I was born in Bevelle", Yuna said. "But I grew up in Besaid. That's where Lulu and Wakka lives."

"Wait!" Riku said. "Did you say Wakka?"

"Wakka is a friend of ours from Destiny Islands", Sora said.

"Well, that explains why he was gone for two years", Rikku said.

"Wakka's soon to become a daddy", Yuna said.

"Really?" Kairi asked. "Who's the mommy?"

"Lulu", Rikku answered. Then two guards ran towards them.

"It's the Gullwings!" other said.

"You League Defenders are not wanted here", the other said. Two machines appeared. They were floating and they had small cannons as arms and they had a Nobody-sign on them. Sora and his friends drew their Keyblades and Yuna took her guns.

**Mech**

Mech is a Nobody made to be the New Yevon's defence- and attack-machine. It uses bombs in battle and they make it a formidable foe.

The Mechs shot bombs at Yuna, but she jumped away and shot them few times. One Mech was down, but another took its place. Sora attacked another. It dodged and shot a bomb, which hit Sora down. Riku hit the Mech few times and it fell. Then he cured Sora with Curaga.

"Thanks", Sora said and attacked again. Kairi used Water-spells to hit the Mechs. They fought Mechs, but they always respawned.

"There are too many of them!" Rikku yelled. Sora destroyed one and yelled back:

"We must go!" He looked at the water trench. He casted a powerful Blizzaga and it froze. "Come!" They ran on the ice and made it to the other side. They went in through large doors and came into a hall. Monks walked around there.

"Where's Baralai?" Paine asked. "Praetor of New Yevon."

"Looks like he has used this elevator", Kairi said and stepped on an elevator, floating in the air. It shook and started to fall.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled and jumped on the elevator. Paine followed him. The elevator fell down.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Rikku shouted.

"We must find a new one", Riku sighed.

The elevator fell so fast that it crashed on the floor. Sora coughed and lifted Kairi up. He was going to help Paine, but she waved her hand and stood up. They were in a passage now. It had blue signs on the wall.

"Hide!" Paine ordered. Someone came from behind the corner. It was a man with a green robe and grey hair. He was holding a staff.

"Well, I didn't except to see you here", the man said. "Two Keybearers and Paine."

"Baralai", Paine said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have nothing wrong with me", Baralai said. "I am here only to protect the Vegnagun. It must not be harmed by anyone."

"Why would we want to harm it?" Sora asked.

"Why would you?" Baralai repeated. "Because Vegnagun is a powerful machina. It could destroy the whole Spira. But only if it's controlled. So no-one can touch Vegnagun."

"We are not going to use Vegnagun", Paine said. "We are here to destroy it."

"No", said Baralai. "I can not let you do that." He took the attack pose. Sora and Kairi pulled away their Keyblades and Paine took her sword. Baralai hit Paine with his staff. Paine blocked the attack and slashed Baralai. Sora jumped and dived to Baralai. Kairi shot a light-ball at Baralai. Baralai got angry and whirled his staff above his head. It hit the trio. Paine used slashing-combos, but Baralai hit her away. Sora and Kairi attacked together, and Baralai shot at them.

"It's not over!" Baralai said. He shot all of them and the bullets drilled their way through their defences. Sora used Stop on Baralai and he froze. Sora sliced and diced him, until the Stop ended. Baralai got the hits and fell on his knees. Sora pointed his heart with the Keyblade and it glowed. A shadow crept away from Baralai. Sora tried to hit it, but the blade went right through the shadow.

"It's him…" Paine said. Then Yuna, Rikku and Riku crashed through the wall.

"What did we miss?" Rikku asked.

"Just a fight with Baralai", Sora said.

"Baralai?" Yuna asked.

"The praetor of New Yevon-Baralai?" Rikku asked.

"Look!" Paine said. The shadow, that looked like a young boy started to talk.

"Like I said", the shadow said. "No-one must touch Vegnagun!" The shadow flew away, where Baralai had come from.

"Yunie, that looked like him!" Rikku said.

"It… can't be…" Yuna said.

**Baralai**

Baralai is the praetor of New Yevon. He also takes care of Bevelle. He has some dark mysteries under the Bevelle, and he was possessed by a shadow. Baralai first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2_ (2004).

They continued forward and came into a big room. There were pyreflies and a huge dragon-like figure. They ran towards it. Yuna fell on his knees.

"An aeon?" Rikku gasped.

"It can not be!" Yuna said and stood up. "Listen to me! You have to stop!" The dragon only growled. Paine pulled Yuna back.

"You want yourself killed?" she asked.

"We must fight it!" Riku said. Yuna nodded and pulled away her guns. The dragon, Bahamut clawed at them. Rikku and Paine ran back and a magical forcefield appeared in front of them, sealing their way to battle. Bahamut shot lasers from its back. Sora reflected them back. Yuna used the Trigger Happy and Bahamut got all of the bullets. Riku jumped on its head and sliced it few times. Bahamut shook itself and Riku fell down. Bahamut opened its mouth and waited.

"It's preparing for attack!" Yuna yelled. A huge ball of energy loaded inside Bahamut's mouth and then he fired. A huge energy pillar pushed Sora, Riku, Kairi and Yuna back. Bahamut crossed its arms and the energy pillar disappeared. Rikku healed everyone with Mega-Potion. Yuna glowed and her clothes switched color and her guns transformed into a one bigger. It had a circle around it.

"This is no ordinary bullet!" she shouted and shot. She fired a big fireball at Bahamut and it hit its head. Bahamut clawed Yuna, but she dodged. Then Yuna shot a bullet, which was a ball that made a huge explosion. Bahamut got angry and shot lasers. Yuna shot again and a shield stopped the lasers. She shot again and a ball of energy jumped out of the gun and exploded next to Bahamut. Bahamut couldn't handle that kind of attacks, so it fell on its knees and disappeared. Rikku and Paine ran to them. Yuna changed back to normal outfit.

"Yunie", Rikku said.

"Wait a minute", Sora said. "Where's Vegnagun?" There was no machina, only a huge pit with pyreflies flying above it. Leblanc, Logos and Ormi came.

"It must've fled in terror", Leblanc said. "Knowing I was coming."

"Anyways", Rikku said. "We must get back to Celsius."

"Right", Yuna said.

**Bahamut**

An aeon that once fought alongside Yuna. Now it has gone mad and attacked the Gullwings and Group #1 in Bevelle. Bahamut first appeared in the _Final Fantasy _(1987)


	6. The Temples

Chapter 5:

The Temples

Back at the Celsius, the Gullwings and the Keybearers thought what they could do next.

"Maybe there's something that needs to be done with the aeons", Shinra said. "Where did they come from and what kind of a dark energy has made them go nuts."

"Maybe Maleficent has something to do with this?" Sora thought.

"Probably", Shinra said.

"Who was that shadow?" Kairi asked.

"Well, we aren't very sure", Yuna said. "It only looked like… him." Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other.

"Who?" Brother asked. Rikku kicked his leg.

"Ouch!" Brother yelled.

"Crid ib!" Rikku said.

"Rikku!" Brother shouted. "Ruf tyna oui gelg ouin maytan?" Then Buddy's monitor made an alarm. Buddy ran up to his monitor and said:

"Hmm… looks like there are enemies pouring from the temples!"

"Sounds like a Gullwings job to do!" Rikku said. Yuna looked sad. "Yunie, please!" Yuna sighed.

"Gullwings…" Brother started. Yuna lifted her head up.

"Let's do it!" she said. "We are spherehunters!"

"Yeah!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Looks like we have a problem in Besaid, Kilika and Djose", Buddy said. "And… hmm… looks like the leaders of Youth League, New Yevon and Machine Faction have gone missing."

"Hmm…" Paine thought.

They first went to Besaid. Yuna wanted to see Lulu and Wakka. She also told that they had helped her few years ago when she was a High Summoner.

"Yo, Sora, Riku, Kairi!" Wakka said. "It's been a while, ya?"

"Ya", Sora replied. Then a man with a helmet came.

"Wakka, I think I know how to stop the creatures", he said. "We must burn the temple."

"What?" Wakka yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, that Temple is a sacred place", Rikku said.

"Would you rather let many people die when we could just burn the temple!" the man said.

"No, Beclem", Wakka said. "I'd rather stop them myself!"

"Well, do it, then", Beclem said. "But I won't change my mind. If you can't stop them, the flames soon will eat the whole Temple!" Beclem turned around and walked away.

"Don't worry, Wakka", Yuna said. "We'll stop the enemies."

"Thanks", Wakka said.

"Just be careful, will you?" Lulu asked.

**Wakka**

Friend of Sora, Riku and Kairi from Destiny Islands, Wakka was originally from Isle of Besaid, until he was transferred to Destiny Islands. Wakka once was a guardian of Yuna when she was a High Summoner. Wakka first appeared in _Final Fantasy X _(2002).

**Lulu**

Lulu is a woman from Besaid and she's waiting for a baby with Wakka. She helped Yuna when she was a High Summoner. She uses dolls in battle. Lulu first appeared in _Final Fantasy X _(2002).

**Beclem**

A man from the Youth League, who came to Besaid to train the islanders. When the fiends attacked Besaid Temple, he wanted to burn it, preventing the fiends. Beclem first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2 _(2004).

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Sora, Kairi and Riku entered the temple. There were floating Mask-like and ghost-like Nobodies. The Masks were blue and the Ghosts had a white tail and horns on their head.

**Larva**

A Mask-like Nobody, which uses Thunder-based magic. They are weak to water.

**Revenant**

A Ghost-like Nobody. They use elemental-attacks and a dangerous attack, which gives a number on your head and when the counter hits 0, the victim dies.

Larva used Thundaga and Revenant used Blizzaga. No one got hit and Sora attacked the Larva, but it zapped Sora away. Yuna shot at the Revenant, but it dodged. It raised its hands and pointed at Paine. Paine got a number 3 on her head. Paine gasped. It was now 2, then 1, and then 0. Paine fell down.

"Paine!" Rikku exclaimed. She used a Phoenix Down on Paine and she got up.

"Everyone, be careful!" Yuna ordered. Kairi hit the Revenant's chest and it disappeared. Riku shot Dark Aura at the Larva, but it defended itself with an energy shield. Sora casted Waterga on the Larva and it shook for a while and then disappeared. They continued forward and came into a passage. They ran through it and killed all the incoming Larvas and Revenants. Then they came into a hall. There was a door. Sora and Yuna entered first, and then the door flew closed up tight.

"Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

A huge eagle-like aeon flew from the ceiling and landed on the floor in front of Sora and Yuna. Sora pulled away the Keyblade and Yuna her guns. The Valefor screamed and attacked. It flew to Sora and pecked his head. Sora put a hand on his head.

"Ow!" he said. Yuna shot at Valefor. It guarded the bullet with its wings. Sora jumped and hit its chest. Valefor was hurt, but not enough, and it hit Sora away. Sora flew through the air and crashed on the wall behind him. Yuna shot at the Valefor with Trigger Happy. Valefor flew back and screamed. It flew high, high up and made a laser inside its mouth. Then it fired it at Sora and Yuna. Sora fell down unconscious. Yuna glowed again and she now had a robe and a small dog next to her.

"Fetch!" Yuna said and the dog ran at the Valefor, glowing red. Valefor screamed as a dark cloud shrouded his vision. It didn't see where it hit, so it burned its talons from fire. Then the dog jumped, glowing white. Valefor screamed again. Then the dog barked three times and a huge army of dogs ran towards the Valefor. Valefor fell down to ground, but it didn't disappear yet. Then the dog jumped and clawed Valefor's beak. Valefor screamed for the last time and fell on its stomach, before the pyreflies flew out of it. Yuna sighed and pointed Sora. The dog barked and Sora was healed. Yuna changed into normal outfit and the dog ran away. The door opened and others came in.

"Was it an aeon?" Rikku asked.

"It was", Yuna replied. "My very first one."

**Valefor**

Valefor was the first aeon ever to protect Yuna. It helped Yuna out when she was a High Summoner. Valefor first appeared in _Final Fantasy X_ (2002).

Next stop was Kilika Temple. They came into the Kilika Town. There were many people arguing at the gates to the Kilika Woods.

"We just want to see our families!" said one man.

"Sorry, but we can't let any of you in!" the guard said.

"Why can't you just do something with your own will?" the man said.

"I want to go to my sister!" a small boy said. The people started to yell at the guard, who raised his hand and a Tiger-like Nobody with big whiskers appeared.

"Time for you to dismiss", the guard said. "Or this Nobody will have dinner-time." The people walked backwards.

Sora and his fellows went to a home of a former Summoner, Dona. Dona had a brown skin and black hair and a red robe with light green stripes.

"The New Yevon doesn't want to have anyone going inside the Temple", Dona said. "And neither the Woods. So there's no way to get in."

"But what if we distract the guards", Riku suggested.

"Hmm…" Dona thought. "That could do. But they would see if too many people barge inside at once. So maybe three of you should go."

"I will!" Sora said.

"Me too!" Rikku exclaimed.

"And me!" Riku and Kairi said at once.

"Looks like we have a problem", Paine said. "We have to decide quickly."

"Let's just say that we draw straws", Dona said. She opened a drawer and took two straws. "The one who draws the longer goes. And, of course, ladies first." Kairi picked a straw. It was the short one.

"What a pity", Riku grinned. Kairi showed her tongue.

"So, it's Sora, Riku and Rikku", Yuna said.

**Dona**

Former High Summoner, who now lives in Kilika Town. She is a member of the Youth League and helps the Gullwings as they fight the Nobodies. Dona first appeared in _Final Fantasy X _(2002).

They walked to the stairs going to the gates.

"I will distract the guards", Dona said. "When the gates are open, you run in."

"Roger", Sora said. Dona ran to the guard and started to talk.

"Be careful", Yuna said. Some people came to talk the doorman, but no one got the permission to get in. They waited and Dona talked to the guard. Then the doorman said:

"You may enter!" he said. "Open the gate!" And the gate opened.

"Now!" Sora said and they ran in. But the guard was looking.

"Hey, you!" the guard said. "Get them!" Two Tiger-Nobodies appeared and they ran towards Sora, Rikku and Riku. They surrounded them.

**Coeurl**

A big Tiger-looking Nobody. They use powerful magics and a dreadful attack, Blaster, which leaves only 1 HP.

Sora attacked the other and Riku the other. But the Coeurls hit them away. Then they both casted Thundaga. Rikku got struck by lightning. Sora sliced the other's whiskers and it disappeared. Riku hit the other Coeurl's head off and it disappeared, too.

"Run!" Dona yelled. "All the entrances to the Temple are sealed! Walk the treetops!"

Sora, Riku and Rikku entered the Kilika Woods. There were gates on every road, so it was impossible to get in.

"Dona said to walk the treetops…" Rikku thought. Sora looked up.

"I think she meant that", Sora said and pointed at a tree, that looked like a bridge. They climbed up and walked on the tree. It brought them right to the temple. There were Larvas. They fought them with victory. Outside the temple were people. They couldn't get out of the temple. The guards watched all the exits. Sora and his group walked inside the temple. Mechs were floating in the air, but they didn't attack them. Sora entered first. There was a huge wall of flame. In front of the flame was a Nobody. It had dark blue skin, three legs, arms with two claws and wings. On its head were two eyes and a big red dot.

**Spellspinner**

Spellspinner is a demon, which uses strong spells and can petrify their enemies.

The Spellspinner used Haste on itself. Then it clawed at Rikku. Rikku dodged and countered. Sora shot a fireball on Spellspinner, but it caught the fireball on its claws and threw it back. Sora flew back. Riku attacked the Spellspinner and it flew to the flames. But it came back, and it had a fellow Spellspinner with it.

"This ain't good!" Rikku moaned. Sora threw his Keyblade past the Spellspinners. The Spellspinners looked at the Keyblade go. Then it appeared in Sora's hand and he sliced the Spellspinners. They disappeared and so did the wall of flame. They went forward and opened the door. They were now inside a room with a blue, furry aeon. It had a red dot on its head and long horns.

"It's an aeon!" Rikku yelled. "How many aeons are there?" The Ifrit roared and jumped to attack Riku. Riku flew back and jumped on Ifrit. He sliced its back. Ifrit clawed Riku away. Sora casted Firaga on Ifrit, but it ate the flame and smirked.

"It absorbs fire!" Rikku exclaimed. Ifrit laughed roughly and shot a flame pillar from its mouth. Rikku fell down. Sora thought. Fire would be extinguished with Blizzard. He concentrated his power and shot a huge Blizzaga. It chilled Ifrit, and then it got mad. It literally flamed from anger and clawed Sora and Riku. Then it opened its mouth and shot a flame tornado. Sora and Riku yelled from heat. Ifrit jumped and shot fireballs on the tornado. Then it landed and threw a part of the floor at them. Sora and Riku coughed. Ifrit pushed Sora down with its horns. Then it casted a fireball to push Riku down. Rikku got up and glowed. She had now black armour and a broad blade. She hit the blade on ground and it made a huge wave of darkness. Rikku lost some HP, but the attack was so powerful, that Ifrit flew on the wall. Then she raised her sword and balls of darkness fell from the sky. They hit Ifrit many times. Ifrit was down on its stomach. Rikku jumped and dived to hit her blade through Ifrit's back. Pyreflies flew out of Ifrit and then it was gone. Rikku panted and changed into normal. She used a Megalixir on herself, Sora and Riku.

**Ifrit**

Demon of fire, an aeon that fought alongside Yuna when she was a High Summoner. Ifrit can use the flames to go berserk. It absorbs Fire-elemental attacks but is weak to Ice. Ifrit first appeared in _Final Fantasy III _(1990).

When Sora, Riku and Rikku came out of the temple, they almost instantly went to Djose Highroad. It was full of machinas and Al Bheds. In front of the Temple were Mechs and guards.

"Dri Nobodies yna ujandygehq dri dasbma!" one of the guards said.

"We must help them", Yuna said. They went past the guards and came to the Temple. Floating lion-headed Nobodies with purple laces and Revenants waited for them.

**Imp**

Imps are demons, which use powerful magic. They can also drain HP and take it to themselves.

The Imp casted Waterga on Paine. Yuna shot at the Imp and it fell down, but floated back on air. Kairi threw her Keyblade at the Revenant. It counter-attacked with Blizzaga. Paine raised her sword and attacked the Imp. It tried to cast, but it couldn't. Sora sliced it in half. Riku shot Dark Blast on Revenant. It was a big ball of dark energy. Revenant screamed and vanished. They went forward and took an elevator to higher level. There was a black stone with dragon-skeleton on it.

**Doomstone**

A Tomb-like Nobody. They can petrify their enemies with Stone Breath.

The Doomstone roared and shot stones from its mouth. They hit Riku and Paine. Yuna quickly tossed a Soft in between them. It made a cloud of light and the petrification wore off. Sora sliced the Doomstone many times and then went through it. The Doomstone growled as it crumbled in pieces.

They went upstairs. There stood on four legs an electric horse-like aeon. It had a hook-like horn and beautiful tail and hair.

"Here goes…" Yuna said and took her guns. The Ixion casted Thundaga on itself. It made cracks and bangs, and then it became raised its front hoofs on air.

"It has become stronger!" Rikku shouted. Ixion waved its horn and it became into an electric boomerang. It hit Sora and Rikku. Paine's sword glowed blue and she hit the Ixion. Ixion ran towards Kairi and kicked her.

"I never thought that horses could be so aggressive", she thought when she fell down.

"Why are these aeon-things so powerful?" Riku asked.

"They have energy of the pyreflies", Yuna replied as she shot. Ixion casted Thundaga on all. Only Yuna could dodge it.

"OK, get ready to go down!" Yuna yelled. She glowed and switched between dresspheres. Then she glowed pink and her clothes disappeared and a rose swallowed her. Yuna got white laces on her and the flower opened. She was now a Floral Fallal. She had white laces on her, and her hair turned white. She had three flowers with oval-shaped mirrors above her head and she stood grasped into a giant flower. Sora and Riku watched at Yuna with glowing eyes.

"She's beautiful!" Sora said.

"True", Riku said. Yuna rolled her eyes and waved her hands. Two pillars of stigma hit the Ixion. Then a bomb exploded on Ixion and it lost some of its power. Then Ixion's horn glowed with electricity and it hit it on the ground. Electricity blast came from the horn and Yuna's flower went shut. Yuna was lying on the floor. Rikku got up and glowed through dresspheres. Then her clothes disappeared and she fell into water. She dived to a machina and jumped to the floor. She was now a Machine Maw.

"Wow!" Sora and Riku said. Rikku shot lasers from Machine's shells. Then it jumped and landed to make a big shockwave. Ixion casted Thundaga and hit the Machine with all four hoofs. Machine fell down and disappeared. Rikku lied on the ground now. Then it was Paine's turn. Her clothes were gone and four blades fell on the floor. She stood in middle of them and then floated in the air and she was now inside a machine with a lot of blades. She was now a Full Throttle. Sora and Riku whistled. She hit Ixion with other hand. It made a terrible amount of damage. Then she jumped on Ixion and clawed it with blue blades. Ixion threw its horn, but Paine dodged. She threw a Megalixir on Yuna and Rikku. They got up and changed into their special dresspheres. Paine lifted her both hands. Four blades came from ground under Ixion. Then the blades rose into air and whirled and hit Ixion. Then Yuna gathered all the mirror flowers and a ball of colourful crystal appeared. It shot many lasers from it and Ixion got them all. Then Rikku jumped on air and made a sharp pyramid-like object on the machine's head. A ball of energy appeared and blasted at Ixion. Ixion fell and smoked. They went through a door.

There was another pit, with pyreflies flying.

"Another pit…" Rikku said.

"Wonder how deep it is?" Kairi asked. Sora crouched by it and Yuna was standing behind him. Paine heard something and turned around. Ixion walked weakly and charged its horn.

"Look out!" Paine yelled. She, Rikku, Riku and Kairi dodged the blast just in time, but Yuna got hit and she pushed Sora with her. The Ixion crumbled into pieces and disappeared.

"Yunie!" Rikku yelled.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

**Ixion**

An aeon that once fought alongside Yuna. Ixion uses Thunder-elemental attacks and kicks enemies with strong hoofs. Ixion first appeared in _Final Fantasy X _(2002).


	7. The Farplane

Chapter 6:

The Farplane

Sora woke up on a platform full of flowers. He stood up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked. "And where's Yuna?" He looked wildly around him, but saw nothing but flowers and darkness. "Where is everybody?"

"You fell down, remember?" someone said inside him.

"…Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yep", Roxas said and walked out of Sora.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"This is Farplane", Roxas replied. "Those who die are sent to Farplane. If not, they become a Heartless, then a Nobody and an Unknown."

"I see", Sora said. "So, am I dead now?"

"I don't think so", Roxas said. "You came here by a route. That's why you're still alive."

"Well…" Sora said and put his hands behind his head. "What to do?"

"I guess we'll have to wait", Roxas said. Roxas wasn't really solid. He was transparent, a ghost, perhaps. They sat down and waited.

"How's Namine?" Sora asked.

"Beautiful", Roxas said. Sora looked at Roxas and smirked. Roxas looked at Sora. "I-I mean, she's fine, fine."

"You like her", Sora said. "Roxas likes Namine, Roxas likes Namine!"

"Well, like other, like Nobody", Roxas chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"That you like Kairi", Roxas said. "Sora likes Kairi, Sora likes Kairi!"

"Not the heck, I don't!" Sora shouted. "She's just my friend. Besides…" Sora lay down. "She probably likes Riku better."

"Well, Namine says that Kairi likes your hair, your muscles and your goofy smile", Roxas said and lay down, too. Sora growled.

"OK, let's talk about something else", he said. Roxas laughed. "How come you can feel something towards Namine?"

"Don't you know already?" Roxas asked. "Remember that I shouldn't even exist? I wasn't created like other Nobodies. You became a human again, but I still stayed. Same with Namine. She became to be because you stabbed yourself with the Keyblade That Unlocks People's Hearts, also known as the Unlocker."

"Really?" Sora said. "Never heard that before." Roxas sighed.

"You're hopeless."

"Thanks!"

Yuna woke up, too. She had a Songstress-dressphere on her. She looked around.

"Sora?" she asked. "Where are you?"

"Sora's not here", said someone. Yuna got up. She looked around and saw a young boy, looking like the shadow.

"Is that… really you?" Yuna asked with hopeful voice.

"Yes", the boy said. "It's me, Shuyin." Yuna looked at Shuyin. She didn't know anyone by that name. "I'm glad that I finally found you, Lenne." Yuna walked backwards and turned around.

"I'm not Lenne", she said.

"Lenne…" Shuyin said and touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me", Yuna thought. Shuyin turned Yuna around and embraced her. Yuna gasped, and somehow embraced back. "Whose feelings are these? Mine or Lenne's?". They heard noises and Shuyin disappeared with pyreflies. He was now Baralai and Yuna wore her normal attire.

"Yuna!" someone said. Yuna turned around and saw Gippal and Nooj. Baralai walked like a zombie towards an edge, but stopped. He raised his hand and a dark portal appeared.

"Vegnagun is about to be awaken", Baralai said strangely. Nooj and Gippal tried to stop him, but he was gone.

"We must go after him", Gippal said.

"Wait!" Yuna said.

"Yuna, give these to Paine", Nooj said and gave Yuna two crimson coloured spheres.

"Our last wills", Gippal said. Yuna gasped.

"He's joking", Nooj said. Gippal's hair was blonde and spiky and he had an eyepatch. His suit was blue and purple. Nooj had a ponytail on his head and glasses. His leg and arm was made of metal and he carried a walking stick. His suit was red. "We're leaving now." They walked to the portal and then it disappeared. Yuna put the spheres in her pockets. She looked around.

"I'm all alone", she said. Then she heard whistling. She looked up and flowers floated by. She heard it again and saw someone in the distance. Another whistle and Yuna started to run towards him. Fourth whistle and he was gone. "WAIT!"

"Yuna!" Sora yelled. Yuna turned around and saw Sora running towards her. Then she fainted.

**Shuyin**

Shuyin is a mysterious boy, who calls Yuna Lenne. He looks like _him_. Shuyin first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2 _(2004).

**Nooj**

Leader of the Youth League. He is a half-machina, and doesn't like it. He's a spherehunter and tries to destroy Vegnagun. Nooj first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2 _(2004).

**Gippal**

Leader of the Machine Faction. He's a care-free young, but it doesn't mean he isn't smart. He's a friend of Nooj, Baralai and Paine. Gippal first appeared in _Final Fantasy X-2 _(2004).

Yuna woke up on a platform under Bevelle. Sora was next to him.

"Yuna, do you copy?" Brother's voice came from a radio.

"Yuna…" Sora said and Yuna stood up.

"Yuna reporting in", she said weakly.

"Yuna!" everyone said from the radio.

"Is Sora there, too?" Riku asked.  
"I'm here, I'm all right", Sora replied.

Sora and Yuna arrived in Celsius. They explained how they ended up in Farplane and whom Yuna had met.

"Who's this Shuyin?" Paine asked.

"Hmm…" Shinra said. "I'm not sure. It seems that he has something to do with the aeons." He started to press the buttons of his computer.

"And why is he calling me Lenne?" Yuna asked.

"For that, I have no answers", Shinra said. "Only that she has something to do with that dressphere of yours."

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" Riku asked.

"I'm just a kid", Shinra replied. Buddy sighed. Jiminy Cricket jumped out of Sora's pocket with a small device.

"Sora!" he said. "Gummi Alarm is alarming!"

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It's a device, so you know when you have to go to the Gummi Ship!" Jiminy explained. "There's something wrong!"

"We have to go!" Sora said. "We'll see you later!"

"Wait, Sora", Yuna said and took a charm with a picture of a diamond on it. "Take this."

"A Summon-charm", Sora said. "Thanks."

(You can't know what the Summon is… yet. When Sora summons him/her/them, you will know.)


	8. A Stowaway

Chapter 7:

A Stowaway

Sora, Riku and Kairi ran to their Gummi Ship. The door was locked. Sora knocked hard on the door.

"Let us in!" he yelled. "You have no business there!"

"Yes, yes, we do!" said a voice. It wasn't familiar.

"What are you doing there?" Riku asked.

"We're searching the precious!" said the voice.

"We?" Sora asked. "Who's there with you?"

"They have it", said the voice. "They're trying to tricks us! Yes, yes, precious!"

"Is he talking with himself?" Kairi whispered. Sora pulled out his Keyblade and unlocked the door. There was a crouching creature. It ran into the cockpit.

"Stop!" Sora yelled. The creature jumped on the desk and the Gummi Ship started to fly. Sora tried to catch him, but he jumped away.

"Where's the precious?" the creature asked.

"We don't know what precious you're talking about", Sora said. "Just stay still." The creature looked angry.

"They are tricksing us, my love", the creature said and looked scared now. "But what if they don't have the precious, precious?" The creature looked angry. "Then we kill them!" The creature jumped on Sora and started to strangle him. Sora struggled, but the creature was strong. Riku grabbed the creature and threw him away. The creature bit Riku's hand. Riku yelled. Then Kairi pulled out her Keyblade and pointed the creature's throat.

"Leave them alone and stay still!" Kairi ordered. "Or I'll cut your throat!" The creature looked scared and started to cry.

"We didn't mean to!" he cried. "Smeagol wants the precious back!" Kairi looked compassionate.

"But we don't have it", Kairi said. "If you could tell us what it looks like. We could help you find it for Smeagol."

"It's beautiful, yes", the creature said. "We wants it so bad. We wants it!"

"But it's Smeagol's, right", Kairi said.

"Yes, we wants it, because it's ours!" the creature said. He cleared his throat: "_Gollum, gollum_!"

By the evening, Smeagol was crying and crawling on the floor. He had a leash tied up to Kairi's hand. Sora was flying and Riku and Kairi were sitting next to him.

"Take it off!" Smeagol cried. "It burns us! It BURNS us!"

"This doesn't make any sense", Sora said. "It says that the precious is their and Smeagol's."

"What if he is called Smeagol, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"…Yeah", Sora said.

"_Use your head, dummy_!" Roxas said in Sora's head.  
"Oh, shut up!" Sora said out loud.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Just talking to Roxas", Sora said. "Well, what do we do with Smeagol?"

"I say we just leave him to the next planet", Riku said.

"I dunno", Kairi said. "I feel kinda sorry for him."

"That's because you keep him in a leash all the time", Sora said. Kairi sighed.

"What do you think the precious looks like?" Riku asked.

"Probably a necklace of some kind", Sora replied.

"Maybe a ring", Kairi thought.

"I think it's a diamond", Riku said. "A big, shiny…" Riku drooled. "I wants the precious!" Sora punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Riku shouted. "I'm just kidding!" Kairi giggled.

"It burns!" Smeagol cried. "Please, take it off!"

"Shut up!" Riku exclaimed. Smeagol hissed to Riku.

"Stupid human", Smeagol said. "Stands like a Goblin, short like a Hobbit and stupid like an Orc!"

"I'm not taking insults!" Riku yelled, stood up and punched Smeagol.

"It's so mean!" Smeagol cried. "Smeagol hates stupid human!"

"Let's leave him to the next planet!" Riku shouted and looked at Sora. "He's creepy and slimy!"

"The human is creepy and slimy!" Smeagol shouted. "When Smeagol cans, he claws the human's eyes out! _Gollum, gollum_!" Riku stared at Smeagol.

**Smeagol**

Also known as the Gollum. Smeagol is searching for the precious and appears to have two sides of him. Smeagol first appeared in _The Hobbit _(1937), and later in the book _Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring _(1954).

It was night and Sora lied on his bed. He was thinking about Riku's suggestion. Could he do as Riku said meaning that they would leave Smeagol behind, or do as Kairi said, meaning that she felt sorry for the Gollum and it should stay.

"_Why won't you do as your heart says_?" Roxas asked inside him.

"Come out, so I can see you", Sora said. Roxas walked out of Sora.

"You could do the right thing", Roxas said. "Or do the thing for the sake of your friend."

"Kairi's my friend, too", Sora said.

"You are the leader", Roxas said. "It's your decision to make."

"Could… could you speak with Namine first?" Sora asked.

"May…be…" Roxas said and blushed. "Actually, we haven't seen each other yet. We have just been talking with telepathy, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Come on, you talked in the World that Never Was, remember?" Sora asked.

"Yah, 2 weeks ago!" Roxas reminded.

"That much already?" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, we spent three days in Spira", Roxas said. Then Sora remembered something.

"Oh no, the picnic!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you screwed up", Roxas said.

"My mum is going to worry!" Sora exclaimed. "When we get home, she will get me grounded."

"If you get home", Roxas said and walked away. "I'm going to see Namine." He walked through the door without opening it. Sora kicked the wall.

"Cut it out!" shouted Riku behind the wall.

"Sorry", Sora whined.

About half-an-hour later Roxas came into Sora's room, and looked so red that he looked solid.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"Well, Namine said that the Gollum should stay", Roxas said. "And… well, she said that you should vote."

"But I don't know what to vote", Sora moaned.

"Just do as your heart says", Roxas guided. Sora closed his eyes and saw Smeagol crying on the ground and Riku grinning at him. Then he made his decision.

"It's going to be rough, but I'll do it!" Sora said. "The Gollum stays."


	9. TV

Chapter 8:

TV

Next morning Sora woke up and caught the smell of frying fish.

"Ooh, salmon!" he exclaimed and ran to the kitchen. He sat on his chair before no one had time to say "Good morning!" The Gollum watched at Riku who was making the fishes.

"He's spoiling it!" Smeagol screamed. "It's cooked!"

"Unlike the creeps like you we humans like to eat cooked fish", Riku said coldly. Smeagol growled.

"We hates it when it's cooked!" he said. "Give it to us raw and wrrrigling!"

"You sicken me", Riku said and put the frying pan on the table. "_Bon appetit_!"

"Thank you!" Sora said and took a big one. "Where'd you find these?"

"There's a cold room here", Riku said. "Full of food and snowmen." He sneezed. "I think I caught cold."

"Was there any raw fishes?" Smeagol asked.

"Bugger off", Riku said. "As soon as we have landed I will throw you out!" Sora cleared his throat.

"I think we should vote about this", Sora suggested. "All in the favor of throwing Smeagol out?" Riku raised his hand. He stared at Sora who didn't raise his hand. "All in the favor of letting Smeagol stay?" Kairi and Smeagol raised their hand. Sora raised it slowly. Riku stood up.

"Excuse me", he said angrily. He went to the other side of the ship and roared. Sora sighed and Kairi patted his shoulder.

"He'll forget this soon", she said. Sora didn't look at her.

They were flying. Riku was looking at Smeagol nearly all the time. It had gone to a corner and spoke to himself:

"We finds it, precious, and kill them all."

"Sora, can't you see he's up to something?" Riku asked.

"Riku…" Sora said. "Just give him a chance."

"Give a chance?" Riku repeated. "I'm not giving a chance to a goblin!"

"Hey, you two", Kairi shouted. "There's a signal coming from Radiant Garden."

"Riku, the coordinates", Sora said.

"50 degrees to the left and 76 degrees higher", Riku read.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

They arrived in Radiant Garden.

"It's more different than I remembered", Kairi said.

"This used to be Hollow Bastion, right?" Riku said.

"Yeah", Sora replied. "I gotta say that things are changed to me, too." There were a lot more people and there were more buildings. They went towards the Merlin's house.

"At least this is still the same", Sora said. He knocked at the door. Merlin opened it.

"Why, Sora, Riku and Kairi!" he said. "Welcome back!" They went in.

"Where is everybody?" Sora asked.

"Well, the Hollow Bastion, I mean, Radiant Garden Restoration Committee is retiring now. The world's safe and they have returned to their own world", Merlin said. "Oh, but Leon is at Postern, he said that something's wrong there."

"We'll check it out", Sora said.

They walked to the Bailey.

"This is completely reworked", Sora said. And it was. It was no longer broken and it had marble on the floor. "Now I wish that there's not any Heartless or Nobodies or Unknowns."

"There's someone there", Kairi said. "It doesn't look like Leon." It was a woman. She had black long hair, blue dress and a round object on her arm that had two spikes on it.

"Looks like a trouble-maker", Sora said. They ran to the woman. "Excuse me?" The woman turned around.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. "Wait, are you those Evil Eighteen-guys?"

"No, we are friends", Sora said.

"Oh?" the woman said. She took a square picture from her pocket and compared it with Sora, Riku and Kairi. "Because you look like them." She threw the picture to Sora. Sora looked at it. It really had a Sora-looking Heartless, Riku-faced man with a robe and a woman with Kairi's head. "And I hate Maleficent!" She shot her Pinwheel and it hit Sora's head. Then she casted a Meteor-spell on Riku. Then she whistled and a dog ran to kick Kairi down. Sora, Riku and Kairi panted on the ground and the woman was just about to order her dog to attack, until Leon ran there.

"Stop!" he shouted.

"Squall!" the woman shouted and ran to embrace him.

"It's Leon", Leon said. "And those are my friends."

"They are?" the woman asked. "They look like Khurka, Ruxik and Venima."

"But these are their others", Leon said. "Sora, Riku and Kairi." The woman gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" she said and used Curaga on all.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Rinoa", the woman said. "I'm a friend of Squall's."  
"It's Leon!" Leon said.

"No, you've always been Squall", Rinoa said and took his hand. Kairi giggled. Leon took his hand off Rinoa's hand and cleared his throat.

"The problem is inside Ansem's office", Leon said. "Come." Sora, Riku and Kairi followed Leon and Rinoa.

**Rinoa**

A longtime friend of Leon. She calling keeps him Squall for some reason. Rinoa uses a boomerang-like pinwheel in battle and she can call her dog, Angelo to help her. Rinoa first appeared in _Final Fantasy VIII _(1999).

They went into the real Ansem the Wise's office. On the table was a television.

"What, you have a broken TV antenna or something?" Riku asked.

"No", Leon said. "This was here when we came to see Tron. And look at it." Sora looked at the screen. There were a yellow-skinned family sitting on the sofa.

"They aren't moving", Sora said.

"You have left the pause on", Riku said.

"No!" Leon shouted. "We don't have the remote."

"What should we do?" Kairi asked.

"We found a way inside the TV", Leon explained. "There was Nobodies there, and one of the Evil Eighteen."

"Really?" Sora asked. "We're going in." He was silent for a moment. "How?"

"Press the eject button", Leon said. Sora pressed the Eject button on the TV and the screen flashed.


	10. Springfield

Chapter 9:

Springfield

Sora, Riku and Kairi stood in front of the TV family. There was a man, a woman, a boy, a girl and a baby girl. The man had only three hairs and he was fat and wore white T-shirt and blue jeans. He was holding a can of beer. The woman had long blue hair, green dress and red pearls on her neck. The boy had spiky hair pointing up, red T-shirt and blue shorts. The girl had spiky hair pointig to every direction, white pearls on her neck and a red dress. The baby had a same-like hair as the girl, bowtie on her head, pacifier in her mouth and a blue baby suit.

"I can't see the TV!" the man moaned.

"Hmm… the second time this week when someone comes out of the TV", the woman said.

"Ay carumba!" the boy shouted.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "Are you from the Mensa?" The baby sucked her pacifier.

"We are Sora, Riku and Kairi", Sora said.

"Hiya, can you now go out from in front of the TV?" the man asked.

"Homer, stop being so rude!" the woman said angrily. "These are our guests, and you will treat them nicely."

"But Marge, it's Sheriff Lobo!" the man called Homer said.

"You can see Sheriff Lobo everytime we don't have guests!" the woman called Marge said. Homer moaned.

"Stupid guests, I can't see my Sheriff Lobo", he muttered.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and Marge gave Sora, Riku and Kairi some food. Marge introduced Sora, Riku and Kairi to her family, also known as the Simpsons.

"Where'd you come from?" the girl called Lisa asked.

"We come from the Radiant Garden", Sora explained. "We saw a TV there and went inside it. Now we are here." The Simpsons stared at him.

"He's nuts", Homer whispered to the boy, Bart. Bart nodded.

"Of course they don't believe us", Riku said. "How stupid are you?" Sora grinned.

"The one who came earlier was our friend", Sora said. "He said that there are Nobodies." The Simpsons looked confused. "They are white and they all look different."

"Hmm…" Marge said. "I think I saw one when I was drying my laundry. It went towards the Nuclear Power Plant."

"That's where I work", Homer explained. "My boss is Mr. Burns. He's been acting strangely."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah", Homer said. "Like, he said that I-can't-recall-his-/-her-name has to come to his office to be exterminated. And he/she never came back. Only a white creature."

"He turned him/her into a Nobody", Riku said.

"Can you take us there?" Sora asked.

"No", Homer said sadly. "I, uh, got fired."

"What?" Marge shouted. "You got fired?"

"Well, I was trying to tell you that, but, umm…" Homer thought. "I can't remember the reason."

"As a punishment, you have to take our guests for a ride", Marge said slyly. Homer moaned. "And you will NOT go to Moe's."

"D'oh!" Homer shouted.

**Homer Simpson**

Homer is the father of the Simpsons family. He is stupid and likes beer and donuts. Homer works (or at least used to) in the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. He first appeared in _Tracey Ullman Show _(1987).

**Marge Simpson**

Marge is the mother of the Simpsons family. She is a busy woman, hands full of taking care of her house, kids and husband. Marge first appeared in _Tracey Ullman Show _(1987).

**Bart Simpson**

Bart is the michief-maker of the Simpsons family. He is also the first child. He has problems in school and principal hates him. Bart first appeared in _Tracey Ullman Show _(1987).

**Lisa Simpson**

Lisa is the smartest of the Simpsons family. She likes school and is only poor in the gym. Lisa first appeared in _Tracey Ullman Show _(1987).

**Maggie Simpson**

Youngest child of the Simpsons family. She can not speak and sucks her pacifier all the time. Maggie first appeared in _Tracey Ullman Show _(1987).

Homer took Sora, Riku and Kairi to see Springfield with his pink Sedan. He first drove to a convenience store called Kwik-E-Mart. It was ran by an Indian (a man from India) named Apu.

"Hello, Mr. Simpson", Apu said. "Should I interest you in gaining your weight and making you ugly?"

"Sure", Homer said. Apu took a giant pack of crisps.

"This 4,50 dollar pack of crisps costs 5 dollars", Apu said. Homer paid. "Thank you, come again!" They left the store.

"Does he always do that?" Sora asked.

"Do what?" Homer asked while eating. Riku rolled his eyes. They didn't see that Apu looked at them through the window and dialed a number on his phone.

**Apu Nahasapeemapetilon**

Owner of the convienience store named Kwik-E-Mart. He runs it with his brother Sanjay and wife Manjula. He's an immigrant, which means that he has no permission to live in America. Apu first appeared in the Simpsons episode _Homer's Night Out _(1990).

Then they drove to the Springfield Elementary School.

"This is where our kids go to school", Homer said. "Lisa's at the second grade and Bart at the fourth." They went inside to look. A red haired and bearded man with blue pants and white shirt was mopping the floors.

"Ach!" he said when he noticed Homer. "It's the fat man again."

"Hi, Willie", Homer said.

"Hi, ye fancy-living cloth-wearer", Willie muttered and continued to mop.

"He's from Scotland", Homer explained. A grey-haired man with a fancy suit walked from behind the corner with a near-bold man with also a fancy suit.

"Well, Skinner", the bold man said. "I see you have made this school quite calm. I think I'm gonna make a perfect report."

"Thank you, superintendent Chalmers", Skinner said. Chalmers took his pen and started to write a paper. Then he noticed Homer, Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Oh my…" he said and ran away.

"Chalmers, what's…?" Skinner said but turned around to see Sora. "Could it be…?" He ran away, too.

"Let's follow them", Sora said and ran after them. Homer groaned and started to run.

**Groundskeeper Willie**

Springfield Elementary School's groundskeeper, he's from Scotland and hates children. He first appeared in

**Seymour Skinner**

Principal of the Springfield Elementary School. He usually keeps having a mess in the school and that's when Superintendent Chalmers gets mad. Skinner first appeared in the episode of the Simpsons _The Simpsons roasting on an Open Fire _(1990).

**Superintendent Chalmers**

Superintendent in Springfield, he usually checks if Springfield Elementary School is all right. Usually it isn't. He sometimes dates principal Skinner's mother. Chalmers first appeared in the episode _Whacking Day _(1993).

They sneaked up behind Skinner's door and looked from the window.

"I-I don't know how they got here!" Skinner said. "I swear!"

"SKIN-NER!" Chalmers yelled. "It doesn't matter, I'm still going to make a failed report. No school is ever safe if there are criminals there!"

"B-b-b-b-but…" Skinner stuttered.

"No buts!" Chalmers yelled and walked towards the door.

"Hide!" Sora said and they ran behind the nearest corner. Chalmers turned to other way and dropped a piece of paper. Sora picked it up.

"Wanted", he read. "Montgomery Burns gives 100 dollars to one who catches these villains." Then there was a picture of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Mr. Burns…" Homer said. "Hmm… 100 dollars…"

"No, Homer!" Sora said. "Mr. Burns is evil. Member of the Organization we are fighting against."

"Well, in that case!" Homer said and took a heroic pose. "I'm going home."


	11. The Springfield Nuclear Power Plant

Chapter 10:

Springfield Nuclear Power Plant

They returned to the Simpsons' house where Marge had made lunch.

"How was your trip?" Marge asked.

"Fine", Kairi said.

"Until we found this", Riku said and gave Marge the Wanted-paper. Marge gasped.

"Well, son of a biscuit!" she shouted. "Don't worry; we are not going to give you in."

"But Marge!" Homer groaned. "100 dollars!"

"Oh, stop being so greedy!" Marge shouted.

"We have to stop Mr. Burns", Sora said. "He's our enemy."

"Then we'll help you", Bart said. He had appeared from behind Marge. "I happen to be an expert in breaking in to someone's office!" Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other.

They went into Bart's room. He had a lot of stuff with a clown, which was called Krusty. Bart cleared his table of junk and took a paper and a pen.

"First, we wait for the night, when Mr. Burns is sleeping in his mansion", Bart said.

"But we need to take care of him", Sora said. Bart crossed his drawing.

"OK, we go through the airvents and break into Burns's office!" Bart chuckled.

"We are not as small as you are", Riku noted.

"Don't worry, dad fits in there well, and that's something", Bart said. "So why don't you? Oh yeah, I forgot. There's still that sewer-junk we left from our last visit."

"Eww!" Kairi said.

"OK, OK", Bart said and crossed his drawings again. "How about you use disguises? Mr. Burns could "need" Smithers to do something. You, Sora look just like him, if I could do something about your hair…"

"No way!" Sora shouted. "This is my personal hair, no one touches it, and no one can have same-like hair, no friggin way!"

"Don't have a cow, man!" Bart said. "Well, there's only one solution: Straight Break!"

Homer drove Sora, Riku and Kairi to the Power Plant. The gates were guarded by Nobodies that had a ghost tail and a big claw on their head.

**Thief**

Thief can be annoying foe, as it can steal munnies and HP balls from you. They can be easily defeated by cutting its claw off.

Sora attacked one of the Thieves. It dodged and clawed him with its lower hands. One stole some money from Riku.

"Hey! Give it back!" he yelled and sliced and diced the Thief. It disappeared and Riku took his money. Homer punched one into stomach and it disappeared. Kairi cut the claw from one Thief and it screamed and floated away. Sora defeated the last one.

"Charge!" Homer yelled and hit the gate open with his stomach.

They went through different sectors. Homer told that he used to work in sector 7-G as safety inspector.

"I sincerely doubt that it went well", Riku whispered.

"Yeah", Sora replied. They went through cafeteria.

"Homer, wassup?" a brown-haired man with green shirt and grey pants said.

"Didn't you get fired?" a black man with open grey jacket said.

"These are my friends, Lenny and Carl", Homer told.

"Who are you talking to…?" Lenny asked. "WAAH!"

"Don't you just yell there, let's get them!" Carl said and stood up.

"Stop, guys, these are my friends!" Homer shouted.

"Sorry, Homer, but we need that money", Lenny said.

"Yeah", Carl said and attacked Homer. Sora pulled away his Keyblade and pointed Carl's throat. Riku took his Keyblade out too and pointed it at Lenny's heart.

"These keys have magical powers", Sora warned. "If you take a step, I'll make sure you get hurt." Carl swallowed air. Lenny took a few steps back.

"OK, we leave you alone!" Carl stuttered. Sora and Riku put their Keyblades away and continued. Carl and Lenny looked at them go and turned into Thieves.

**Lenny Leonard**

Homer's friend from Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. He usually hangs with his friend, Carl. Lenny first appeared in the Simpsons episode _Life on the Fast Lane _(1990).

**Carl Carlson**

Homer's friend from Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. He usually hangs with his friend, Lenny. Carl first appeared in the Simpsons episode _Homer's Night Out _(1990).

They continued forward, until two Thieves attacked. They transformed into Lenny and Carl.

"Hello again!" Lenny said. "Mr. Burns gave us power to turn into Nobodies. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah!" Carl said. "No we'll take you to him!" They transformed into Nobodies again and shrouded the sight of Sora, Riku, Kairi and Homer with black smoke. They yelled and Lenny and Carl clawed at them. When the black cloud disappeared, Kairi was gone.

"Sora, Riku!" she yelled. Lenny and Carl dragged her to the other way.  
"Kairi!" Sora yelled and ran after them. Riku and Homer followed.

A baldening man with a long nose and creepy appearance sat behind his desk with a spiky-haired man with eyeglasses standing next to it. Lenny and Carl were there holding Kairi.

"Excellent work, Lenny and Carl", man said. "Do you know who I am, Princess of Heart?"

"Yes!" Kairi shouted. "You're Mr. Burns, one of the Evil Eighteen." Mr. Burns chuckled.

"Yes, excatly!" he said. "When I have taken you to Maleficent, she'll make horrible things to you, my young friend!" He stood up. "Lenny, Carl, you may dismiss." Lenny and Carl let go of Kairi and went out. "Morons." Kairi pulled away her Keyblade. "Ah, yes, the Keyblade. Maleficent warned me about those." He snapped his fingers and a giant magnet appeared behind Kairi, pulling her to it. Burns walked slowly to Kairi. Her hands arms were at 90 degrees corner and his hands pointed down. Teeth from his mouth were out. When he got to Kairi he slapped her, though Burns did so slowly that Kairi hardly felt it. "Interesting thing that Keyblade", Burns said and looked at it. "It can unlock doors and defeat Heartless, Nobodies and Unknowns. It can also shoot powerful magics." Burns got closer to Kairi. "You'll be the bait to get Sora here. Maleficent wanted him dead." Burns chuckled and then laughed manicly. Mr. Smithers, his assistant looked at the monitors by the wall.

"Mr. Burns, they are approaching!" he said. Burns put his fingers together.

"Excellent!" he chuckled.

**Mr. C. Montgomery Burns**

A member of the Nobody Section of the Evil Eighteen. Owner of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, Burns is the richest man in Springfield and also a tightwad. He might seem to be the oldest one, too, but his mother is still alive... Burns first appeared in the episode _The Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire _(1990).

**Waylon Smithers**

Mr. Burns's assistant. He is in love with Mr. Burns and helps him in many things 144-year old Mr. Burns can't do. Smithers first appeared in the episode _Homer's Odyssey _(1990).


	12. Mr Burns

Chapter 11:

Mr. Burns

Sora, Riku and Homer ran through halls of Power Plant. Lenny and Carl had smashed the elevator they had taken. They got to Burns's office. Burns was looking at the window on his chair. Sora took his Keyblade.

"Where's Kairi?" he asked.  
"Sora!" Kairi yelled. Sora looked at the wall, where Kairi was on the giant magnet.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled and ran to her.

"Don't stand there, move!" Kairi shouted, but too late. Mr. Burns wasn't sitting on his chair. He was standing behind the magnet. He was holding a remote. He pressed the button and Sora fell down a pit. It closed.

"That pit takes him to my ship", Burns explained. "As soon as I have taken care of you two…" he pointed at Riku and Homer. "I will take him and the Princess to Maleficent."

"Oh no, you won't!" Riku yelled and attacked Burns. Riku flew back.

"It appears I have, how do you say, diplomatic immunity!" he laughed. Homer readied his punches and Riku stood up. "So, you want to fight me? Then meet the World War II private!" Riku chuckled.

"A private?" he said. "Listen, I'm the Dark Keyblade Master!"

"Oh really?" Burns asked. "So you're the Maleficent's former lackey?"

"Lackey?" Riku repeated. "LACKEY?" He attacked Burns, who pulled away two guns and shot. Riku fell on his knees.

"Don't worry; you're not going to die…" Burns said. "…yet!"

"Sicko!" Homer said and attacked.

"What the-?" Burns shouted. "And who are you?" Homer yelled in agony and fell.

"He's Homer Simpson, sir", Mr. Smithers said holding a tazer. "One of your former employers at sector 7-G."

"Simpson, eh?" he said. "Oh, I remember… at least I think so. Tie them up, Smithers!"

Meanwhile Sora was waking in Burns's ship. There were Nobodies surrounding him, mainly Thieves and Dusks.

"Oh, great!" Sora said. He took his Keyblade and sliced the nearest Thieves. Other Nobodies took an attack pose. Sora fought them all, and was victorious. There were no "eject" or "self-destruct"-buttons.

"Strange", Sora thought. "Usually there's some kind of buttons like them." Then he noticed ladders. He climbed them up and came into the parking lot. He noticed he had come out of a giant barrel that read "Radioactive". He jumped on the window ledges until he was behind Mr. Burns's window. He crashed in, but no one was there.

"Where'd…" he couldn't say more as he was knocked out by Mr. Smithers.

Burns sat on the chair at sector 7-G, where Homer used to work. Mr. Smithers came in carrying unconcious Sora.  
"Ah, excellent!" he said. Two Thieves appeared and carried Sora to the window hanging with others. Sora woke up. "Did you possibly believe that you could escape and be the hero of the day? We are much smarter than you, Keyblade Master."

"You'll regret this!" Kairi said. Burns chuckled.

"Yes, of course I will", he said. "Just keep dreaming, knucklehead!" Sora was trying to attack Burns.

"What's the matter?" Burns asked. "Can't take a little name-calling?" He turned to Kairi. "Well, how about this…" He cleared his throat. "Idiot, lazy-lady, scumbag, street rat, poor one, scoundrel, moron, cockroach, egghead, son of a…" Burns flew back. Sora had stretched his muscles and loosened the ropes he was hanging from. Then he had fired a fireball.

"Don't call her like that!" Sora said and attacked. Smithers threw Burns a carbon rod.

"Ah, the unanimated carbon rod, employer of the month!" he said and hit Sora, who blocked the attack with his Keyblade.

"Oh, I hate that rod!" Homer groaned. "Didn't get my award, he's so…" he growled and yelled. Then he got out and punched Burns. Burns voiced and continued fighting. In some interwalls he shot with his guns. Sora freed Riku and Kairi and they all fought Mr. Burns.

"Hmph!" he said. "Do you think that you can defeat me with overpower?" He snapped his fingers and two Thieves appeared and attacked Riku and Kairi. Sora shot Blizzaga on Burns, but he dodged. Burns shot four times, but Sora and Homer dodged.

"Give up, Burns!" Homer shouted.  
"Never!" Burns shouted back and threw a gas bomb, but it went too near himself. "Oh dear!" Smithers kicked the bomb closer to Sora and Homer. It exploded and Sora and Homer coughed. Burns shot them and they fell. Riku and Kairi had taken care of the Nobodies. Kairi shot three magic bullets at Burns.

"Dooh!" he voiced. Riku shot Dark Aura and Kairi healed Sora and Homer. Homer took his legs with his hands and rolled at Burns. Burns held his stomach. Then Sora sliced his head. Burns yelled and flew back.

"Yes…" he said. "You indeed are strong. But not strong enough!" He grabbed Smithers's chest and a heart flew out of him.

"AAAAARRGHH!" he yelled when he turned into a Bookmaster-Heartless. The Heartless disappeared and a Sorcerer-Nobody appeared. A transparent figure appeared too, but it disappeared immediately.

"Meet Smithers as a Nobody!" Burns laughed. Sorcerer used the magic cubes and hit Sora and Homer. Riku dodged and Kairi healed Sora and Homer. Sora sliced the Sorcerer many times but it didn't disappear yet. Then it swiped the area with cubes, but Riku guarded all with Dark Shield. Kairi shot magic bullets, Sora hit its head, Homer hit its stomach and Riku shot Dark Aura. Sorcerer disappeared. Burns growled.

"It's not over yet!" he yelled and threw his carbon rod as a boomerang. It hit Homer down.

"Save yourselves!" he said. "Leave me behind!"

"No, Homer", Riku said and lifted him up. Sora and Burns clashed with their carbon rods. They had a tight match and Burns used all his powers. You know, it's not easy for 144-year old man to fight with strong 15-year old Keyblade Master. Burns fought and fought and then he jumped back. He drew his guns, but Sora hit them away.

"It's over!" he yelled. Burns growled.

"No", he said. His carbon rod grew into a big pole. "Now it's over!" He raised the pole and fell. "Dooh! Get up, you…" Sora pointed his heart. "Wha-? Please, don't kill me! I'm just a senile old man!" Sora hesitated.

"Do it, Sora!" Riku shouted.

"It's the only way!" Kairi shouted.

"I want donuts!" Homer shouted and everyone else, including Burns rolled their eyes. Sora pulled his Keyblade back and hit Burns's chest.

"NOOO!" he yelled. Then he disappeared.

Homer sat on Burns's chair.

"Aah!" he said. "Well, this is living!"

"Well, try to make as the new boss", Sora said. "And thank you."

"Well, you're welcome", Homer said. "And thank _you_. You made me realize how important it is to help persons! Not that I would do it everyday." Kairi giggled and kissed Homer's cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Homer shouted. "I'm married, you know."

"It was only a goodbye kiss", Kairi giggled.

"Oh", Homer said. "Are you leaving?"

"We have to", Sora said. "Other planets need our help, too."

"Wow, you're astronauts?" he asked. "I was once, too. Well, I'll give your regards to my family."

"Thanks", Sora said. "And if you could do something for those Wanteds, we would be pleased."

"Can do!" Homer said and laid back. The chair broke. "D'oh!" Sora, Riku and Kairi laughed and left.


	13. Cows on the Range

Chapter 12:

Cows on the Range

King Mickey, Donald and Goofy landed on a farm. There was a barn, animal-houses and a small hut. Three cows walked out of the gate.

"Let's follow them!" Mickey said and they ran after them.

The King, Donald and Goofy looked the cows from distance. One was large and brown, the other was yellow and quite slim and the third was black and was wearing a hat.

"She'll be coming 'round the mountain she'll be coming 'round the mountain, she'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes..." the yellow cow singed, badly off key.

"Oh, she'll better hurry up 'round that mountain, 'cause I can't take this much longer!" the fat one said.

"We better get to the town quickly, the vultures are circling", the black one said.

"Those aren't vultures…" Mickey thought.

"Hey, she ain't dying yet!" the fat one yelled. Then the vultures soared down on cows and Mickey, Donald and Goofy ran to them. The vultures were grey and had beaks with teeth inside them.

"Those aren't regular vultures!" Mickey said. "Donald, Goofy, get ready!"

**Vulture**

A Nobody with fast flying skills and obsession with flesh. Watch out, they can grab you and peck you in the air.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy hit the Vultures with their weapons and the fat cow kicked them. One Vulture tried to grab the fat cow, and lift her to the air, but couldn't. He called two other Vultures, but still she didn't lift up.

"Hey, get offa me!" the cow screamed and jumped on her back, squashing the Nobodies. The rest were killed by Donald's Thundaga-spell.

"Phew, I never trust Vultures again", the yellow cow said.

"Thanks, strangers", the fat one said. "Who're you?"

"Ahem! He's the Majesty the King Mickey!" Donald introduced.

"King?" the black cow asked. "Looks more like a mouse."

"Wak! Why I oughta…" Donald said with fists up, but Mickey calmed him down.

"It's all right, forgive my partner Donald, he has a short temper", Mickey said. "And this is Goofy. What are your names?"

"I'm Maggie", the fat one said. "This is Grace…"

"Hi!" the yellow cow, Grace, said.

"And this is Caloway", Maggie said and pointed the black cow.

"MRS. Caloway, you barbaric skank!" the black one said. "Sorry, my _partner _is a bit foreign, and not accustomed to this land's ways."

"Where are you heading to?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, you see, our patch…" Maggie started.

"OUR patch?" Mrs. Calloway screamed. "Excuse me, skank, but you just moved into it and now it's _your_ patch, too?"

"Anyways, our mistress is short of money and the patch is auctioned next Thursday", Maggie said. "We are going to the town to get more time paying the bills."

"Uhh… it's best that we come along too", Mickey said. "People are not accustomated to cows wanting more time to pay. Besides, the Nobodies might come back."

"Excellent!" Maggie shouted. "Let's go!"

**Maggie**

A fat cow whose friends were captured by Alameda Slim. She was taken to Patch of Heaven and she wants to help the mistress by going to town to ask more payment time. Maggie first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).

**Grace**

A cow from Patch of Heaven. She's eccentric and a happy cow and a friend of Mrs. Caloway and Maggie. Grace helps them on their journey. Grace first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).

**Mrs. Caloway**

An elegant cow with a hat, Mrs. Caloway doesn't like Maggie because according to her, she has bad manners. Mrs. Caloway is like a leader of the animals in the Patch of Heaven. She first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).

Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the cows came to the town.

"Ah, there's the sheriff!" Maggie said and pointed a door with a star on it. It was on a narrow alley.

"Uh, ladies, I don't think…" Goofy started, but Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Caloway had already entered. "…That's an office."

"Hope they don't do much damage", Donald said.

Inside the "Sheriff's office", Maggie rushed into a Saloon-girl who was singing on stage.

"Ah!" she yelled. "Who let the cows out?" Grace slipped on stage and fell on an old man whose false teeth flew out of his mouth into a big man's beer glass. Grace walked away and the man punched the old man. They started a big Saloon fight, in midst where the cows were searching for the Sheriff.

"He ain't here, girls", Grace said.

"Urgh, saloon-girls, gambling, how does he ever get any work done?" Mrs. Caloway thought. Then a saloon-girl started to whack them with a broom.

"Get outta here!" she yelled. The cows ran outside to Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"The Sheriff wasn't home", Maggie said.

"That wasn't the Sheriff's office!" Donald said. "It's over there!" Donald pointed at a building, where a horse and a dog were playing tick-tack-toe.

Buck, the horse was making fighting sounds and jumped up and down.

"You wanna piece of me? Come take some!" he said.

"Buck!" the dog said. "Buck! It's your turn." Buck snapped out of it.

"Aw, Rusty, I just want to have adventures", Buck said. "Today we went to a patch to get some old grandma's house to auction."

"Yeah, yeah, great", Rusty said and went under the Sheriff's office, where his home was. Then Mickey, Maggie, Donald, Mrs. Caloway, Goofy and Grace came.

"Ah, the cows from the patch. And who are these strangers?" Buck asked.

"I'm Mickey, this are Donald and Goofy", Mickey introduced.

"Well, what brings you here?" Buck asked.

"We're here to see the Sheriff, you see, there's this bill we need to get more payment time for", Maggie said and put a bill on a barrel.

"How much is she in debt?" Buck asked. Donald looked at the bill.

"Wak! 500 dollars!" he exclaimed.

"Welp, you're in trouble", Mickey said. "How are you gonna get 500 dollars?" Just then black clouds shrouded the city. Everyone gasped and said:

"Rico." Even the flies went silent. Then a man rode from the distance with a horse and came to Sheriff's office. A small fly flew and made squeaky voice. Rico grabbed it with two fingers and hushed to it.

"Sorry", the fly said and flew silently away. Rico stepped on ground and the Sheriff came to greet him.

"Rico, nicely done!" Sheriff said and Rico took a thug from the back of his horse and threw him inside Sheriff's office. "Well, now that you've got Toothpick-Sam, here's 300 dollars for you."

"Who's left?" Rico asked.

"Well, there's still Alameda Slim, Wanted for 500 dollars", Sheriff said. Maggie blinked.

"That's IT!" she yelled. "We capture Alameda Slim and save the patch!"

**Buck**

A horse with mind of an adventurer. Buck has always wanted to be a hero like Rico's horse. But he always gets boring gigs. However, Rico might have use for a fast horse like Buck… Buck first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).

**Rusty the Dog**

Rusty is a dog-friend of Buck, who always gets disturbed by Buck's daydreams. Rusty first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).

**Rico**

A bounty hunter, who has captured almost every thug in the Wild West. However, he's still missing Alameda Slim, the most cunning thug in the West. Rico first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).

**Sheriff**

A Sheriff of the town near Patch of Heaven. Sheriff is a friend of Patch of Heaven's mistress, and was sad for auctioning. Sheriff first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).


	14. YodelYo!

Chapter 13:

Yodel-yo

"What?" Mrs. Caloway exclaimed. "That must be the most insane idea I've ever heard!"

"Aw, come on, it might work", Maggie said. "Besides, I think our new friends can help us." Mickey, Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"Why not?" Mickey said. "This Alameda Slim might be affiliated with the Evil Eighteen."

"Great! It's settled!" Maggie exclaimed.

"I still think this is very stupid idea..." Mrs. Caloway muttered.

"Aw, come on, now", Maggie said and hit Caloway with her elbow.

"You hit me!" Caloway screamed.

"Oh yeah?" Maggie said and hit her again.

"Stop that!" Maggie didn't stop, and eventually Caloway's hat dropped into the mud.

"Oh dear, not the hat", Grace said. Caloway looked furiously at Maggie.

"Wha-?" Maggie was hit down by Caloway. Caloway put her hat back on, and Maggie rammed into her. They started to fight.

"Ladies, please", Mickey said.

Sheriff had given Buck to Rico, when he noticed the fighting cows.

"Oh, dear", Sheriff said and went to the cows. He put ropes on them and gave them to a Chinese man.

"Free cows, well this is my lucky day!" the Chinese said in Chinese.

"Look what you did, we're leashed on a foreign's cart", Caloway said angrily.

"Don't worry, this will take us to a patch, where Slim might be spying", Maggie said.

"We should follow them, Your Majesty", Donald said.

"You're right", Mickey said. "Let's go."

Grace was singing "Home on the Range", once again badly off key. The Chinese man's ears were exploding.

"Uh... no wonder they were free", he said in Chinese. It was starting to become dark. They stopped by a patch, full of bulls.

"Oh dear", Mrs. Caloway said. "Be careful, girls, men could be unpredictable." Then one bull woke up and woke up another bull.

"Hey, look, girls", bull said. Soon all the bulls were awake.

"Hi, girls, you'd like to have fun with us?" one asked.

"Not this time, we're on a mission", Maggie said. "We're gonna capture Alameda Slim."

"SLIM?" all the bulls gasped.

"Nah, leave it to harsh men, like us, baby", the bull said. Then they heard... yodelling.

"Yodel-yoo-dely-yoo!" It was Alameda Slim and next to him were the Willie Brothers, three identical ones.

"It's Alameda Slim!" Maggie yelled. "And the Willie Brothers!" Alameda Slim yodelled some more and all the bulls, Maggie and Mrs. Caloway started to walk in trance towards Slim.

"Maggie! Mrs. Caloway!" Grace exclaimed. Mickey saw an empty cart and took it. He slapped the horse with his Keyblade and rammed the cart towards Maggie and Mrs. Caloway. They were caught inside and they rammed towards Slim. Slim dodged and summoned some Vultures.

"Try this!" he said and went to a crack in a cliff with the bulls. Mickey, Donald and Goofy took care of the Vultures, but Slim was already gone.

Inside Alameda Slim's hideout, the Willie Brothers were watching at Slim on a couch.

"Let's take this one more time", Slim said. "Who am I?"

"Uncle Slim", the Brothers said.

"Good", Slim said. "And now I put on the hat... and the goggles..."

"AAH!" Brothers yelled. "Who are you? Where's Uncle Slim?"

"Argh! Idiots! It's me!" Slim said. "This outfit is essential for buying cleaned patches in auctions!"

"Oh", the Brothers said.

"Well, looks like we got the Old Mike Donald's farm", Slim said. "Now I've got EVERY patch imagined!"

"Old Mike Donald had a farm", the Brothers sang. "Ee-i-ee-i..." Slim threw a rock at one, who dodged and showed one patch. Slim was horrified.

"Why is it, that every time we come here, you sit down on that couch and block the view of a perfectly lone patch?" Slim asked.

"Hey, it's my place", the brother said.

"They say it's Patch of Heaven, and it's auctioned this Thursday!" one brother with a newspaper said.

"Ah, splendid", Slim said. "So next Thursday we must strike. Hopefully that Keybearer won't get in the way."

**Alameda Slim**

A member of the Nobody Section of the Evil Eighteen. Alameda Slim robs farms by yodelling and then buys the farms in auctions. Then he sells them for even higher price. Alameda Slim first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).

**The Willie Brothers**

Three identical brothers, who assist Alameda Slim. They aren't bright and they usually are just in the way. The Brothers first appeared in _Home on the Range _(2004).

Mickey, Maggie, Donald, Mrs. Caloway, Goofy and Grace continued their way and came to a mountain, where also Rico was resting. He was talking to his men.

"We've had enough", one man said. "You can continue searching for Alameda Slim, but we're going back to town."

"Very well", Rico said. Meanwhile Buck had noticed the cows.

"Oh, hello there, cows", Buck said. "You see how I handled Alameda Slim back there?" Buck started to make fighting voices and jumped around.

"What? My horse seems to be afraid of cows..." Rico said and took his original horse and rode past Buck.

"Ha!" Mrs. Caloway exclaimed. "Seems like you lost your job!" Buck looked sad and he started to cry.

"Man! My life's over!" he screamed. The others went on, except Donald.

"Aww... there, there", he said. "Hey, why don't you help us? We need to capture Alameda Slim."

"Sniff... all right", Buck said. "I'll do what Rico didn't believe I was able to do!" Donald chuckled.

Mickey, Goofy, Maggie, Mrs. Caloway and Grace came to an old train track.

"Hey, where's Donald?" Goofy wondered. They didn't see Alameda Slim up on a cliff, until he summoned some Vultures that pushed Mickey, Maggie and Mrs. Caloway inside one of the wagons.

"Your Majesty!" Goofy yelled.

"Ah! We're stuck!" Mickey exclaimed. Maggie got an idea.

"Mrs. Caloway! Fetch!" Maggie took Caloway's hat and threw it out of the wagon through a small hole. Mrs. Caloway looked furious and rammed towards the wall. It broke.

"Dang!" Slim exclaimed and jumped down with his buffalo. "You won't get so easily out of this mess! It's already Thursday and I'm going to go take that Patch to me!"

"Not if we can help it!" Mickey yelled and hit Slim. Slim shot him away.

"Come, Nobody!" Slim called a huge coyote with three tails and one huge head. It looked clumsy, but ferocious. "See you later, taters!" Slim rode towards Patch of Heaven. The coyote readied its attack.

**Ferocoyote**

A huge-headed Coyote-like Nobody summoned by Alameda Slim. Ferocoyote can bite with its huge jaws and call other Nobodies by howling.

Ferocoyote jumped on Maggie, who threw it away. It soon got on its legs again and went to bite Grace, who was defended by Goofy's shield. Then it howled and three Vultures appeared. They pecked Mrs. Caloway and Mickey, the lattest attacked them.

"Take this!" Maggie yelled and jumped on her stomach on Vultures. They vanished.

"Thank you, Maggie", Mrs. Caloway said. "I can honestly say that I am grateful of you."

"Save it for later", Maggie said and went to kick Ferocoyote. Goofy threw his shield at the Nobody and Mickey sliced it. Ferocoyote lifted its tails up and shot three balls of Dark Fire. Mickey defended everyone with Pearl Shield.

"Together, now!" he yelled and Maggie, Goofy and Mickey attacked the Ferocoyote. Its head fell off and rolled away and the rest of the body faded away.

"Get on the train, we're going in!" Grace exclaimed. Everyone hopped aboard and Mickey turned the train on. Then they heard whistling. Two bulls were running next to them.

"Hey girls! We'll see ya again, right?" the other yelled.

"Keep dreaming!" Mrs. Caloway yelled.

"We could come and visit you someday, maybe tomorrow..." then the bulls bumped into a pole and fell unconscious.


	15. Battle on the Patch

Chapter 14:

Battle on the Patch

Patch of Heaven's auction was starting. Sheriff had put a basket with chicks on the ground, each costing 5 dollars.

"Okay, the auction begins", Sheriff said.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Slim with a disguise yelled. He had blue jacket, hat and goggles.

"Ah, good", Sheriff said and cleared his throat. "Ok, how much do you give?"

The train was going full speed ahead towards the Patch.

"Can't this go faster?" Maggie asked.

"No!" Goofy yelled. "We're going at full speed now!"

"Look, a junction!" Mrs. Caloway yelled.

"I can turn it!" Mickey shouted and hopped off. Then he hit the switch and the train went on towards the Patch. "Now, how do I get there?" Then he heard a horse coming. It was Rico. "Rico!" But Rico stopped by Mickey and had his guns ready. "Rico?"

"Sorry, Your "Majesty", but Slim ordered me to kill you", Rico said.

"Slim? You mean you serve him?" Mickey asked.

"So what if I do?" Rico asked. "Now, get ready to..." Then he fell unconscious. Buck had kicked him and Donald was riding him.

"Donald, Buck, thank you!" Mickey thanked.

"Come on, we must hurry to the patch!" Donald yelled. Mickey nodded and jumped on Buck.

The train went at full speed, until...

"We're off the track!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Take cover!" Maggie yelled and the train hopped off the track and barged towards the Patch of Heaven's fence. Everyone was confused and horrified.

"What's this?" Slim asked. "I know that train!" Then Goofy, Maggie, Mrs. Caloway and Grace hopped out of the train.

"My cows!" the mistress exclaimed.

"Impossible..." Slim gasped. He walked forward and summoned some Vultures. Goofy defeated them with his shield.

"It's over, Slim!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Slim? Alameda Slim?" people gasped.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Slim said and started yodelling.

"It is Slim!" Sheriff yelled and tried to catch him, but was blocked by the barrier. Goofy and Maggie stood fighting against him.

"I'll be sure this will be over quickly!" Slim said and rammed towards Goofy. Goofy twirled around and hit Slim many times. Maggie kicked him. Slim shot them with his guns. Maggie jumped on Slim and the barrier disappeared. Slim yelled and Maggie flew away.

"It ain't over, til the fat man sings!" Slim said and started to yodel. Maggie and Mrs. Caloway went to trance.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy exclaimed, as the cows approached him.

"Yeehaa!" Donald yelled and rode on Slim with Buck. Buck jumped up and down on Alameda Slim. Then he kicked him on the stomach. Slim flew against the train and Mickey dealt the finishing strike on him. Alameda Slim growled as he disappeared. People were amazed and then horrayed.

Sheriff paid the mistress 500 dollars and the patch was saved.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" Maggie said. "Without you, we would have been goners."

"It's all right", Mickey said. "But we must go now. Inform us if the trouble continues."

"Can do, sir!" Maggie said.

"Take this", Grace said and gave Mickey a charm with a picture of a gear. "I found it in the train. Hope it helps."

"Thank you Grace", Mickey said. They waved goodbye and went to their Gummi Ship.


	16. Pesky Gollum

Chapter 15:

Pesky Gollum

Sora, Riku and Smeagol were in the kitchen, while Kairi was in the shower. Gollum dug the cupboards trying to find some raw meat.

"Where is the meat?" he asked.

"In the fridge", Riku pointed. Gollum jumped towards the fridge and opened it. He accidentally closed the door.

"Help!" it yelled. "So cold, so cold!" Sora stood up and helped the Gollum out.

"Be more careful from now on", he said.

"Thank you, master", Gollum said. "Smeagol is very happy to have friends like Sora."

"Can't you see it's trying to mesmerize you?" Riku asked. "Brain-wash, hypnotize?"

"C'mon", Sora said. "When did you become such a frowner?"

"Since you kept this creature in the ship!" Riku shouted and stood up. "It's up to something not good!" Smeagol opened the fridge again and looked for raw meat and found a bucket of chicken wings. He ate the wings one at a time.

"It's delicious!" Smeagol screamed.

Sora rolled in his bed. He didn't catch sleep and was angry, because Riku wasn't feeling any pity towards Smeagol. It was pretty nice when it didn't speak to himself about finding the precious and killing everyone. Then he heard something. It came from the bridge. Sora took a flashlight from drawers and went there. He pointed everywhere with it and saw Smeagol on the command desk.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"They're hiding it somewhere here", Gollum whispered. "They hides it here." Then it opened a hatch and started to rip off some wires.

"Smeagol, no!" Sora ordered, but it was too late. The ship's alarm buzzed all red. Riku and Kairi woke up and Sora tried to take Gollum off the desk, but it bit Sora's finger.

"Give the precious!" Gollum hissed.

"_Warning, the ship is about to crash_", said an alarm voice. "_Please take shelter._"

"We don't have the precious!" Sora said. "We're falling, get off the desk!" Gollum looked out of the window and screamed.

"Master, please, we don't wants to die!" Smeagol begged from Sora. "Can't master do anything?"

"I'll try", Sora said and tried to stabilize the ship, but the controls didn't obey. Then Riku and Kairi came in.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Did you do this?" Riku asked from Smeagol.

"Smeagol swear he didn't", Smeagol said. "Smeagol was just trying to find the precious." Riku growled at Smeagol and pushed Sora out of the chair. Then he pressed some buttons and banged the desk and the ship was in order again.

"_Crash prevented_", said the voice. "_Thank you for not letting us die._"

Riku turned around and gave a murderous glance at Gollum and then at Sora. They both gulped. Kairi looked sad.

Next morning Riku didn't say barely anything but "yeah", "no" and "hungry". Gollum ate raw fish Kairi had fetched from the coldroom. Sora ate his bacon and eggs, and Riku didn't touch his. Kairi sighed. She ate the rest and put her plate to the dishwasher. Then she marched away and wiped her eyes on her shirt. Sora and Riku looked after her. Sora finished his breakfast and ran after Kairi, but she had locked her bedroom door.

"Go away", Kairi cried. "I want to be alone from your forever-lasting fighting!" Sora looked at the ground. Then he walked back to the kitchen. Gollum still ate his fish and Riku was gone. Sora stood at the table.

"What's wrong, master?" Gollum asked. "Smeagol can help you."

"You can't", Sora said. "They're both mad at me."

"You have us, master!" Smeagol said. Sora looked at the Gollum.

"Thanks, Smeagol", Sora said and walked away. Gollum took an evil smile.

"Not at all", Gollum said.


End file.
